Doe by Dawn
by Washuu Puppet
Summary: Such a life I must live...A half life. For being two different things by sun or moon, I can no longer confide in his love. I wish he were here with me, to rescue me from this curse I must live with, but I also know, that's all my fault
1. Pretty in Pink

I'm a simple girl. None more, none less. I look like a girl, I have all the correct features. My hair does down to about my knees and I'm not afraid to get a little dirty. I'm a girl, what more can I say? Oh yeah…I'm cursed. That's one thing I tend to forget. But how can I forget it when I live alone by a lake in constant watch of an evil lord. My friends are the birds, the fish, and anything else that roams the land. For I am animal, aren't all humans? But I'm a different being. For I am half. But not like a hybrid would be both. I'm not half girl, half fish or horse. I'm both at the same time. But when the moon shines, I must enter the lake, to return to my true, and nightly form. By night I'm woman, and live like I should. But by day I am deer, unpretentious and meek. Only one thing stands in my way. If I do not make it to the water by the first ray of moonshine over the horizon, I will die. That's why I only leave for food. For food and maybe for exercise, or comfort. Just to stretch my legs. I wasn't always like this. That is part of my story. I was once a princess, pretty in pink. I was clean cut, fresh, and I have to admit I had a little bit of an attitude. I was forced into everything. Tea parties, meetings with other kings and queens. But all I had was my father, for my mother passed away when she gave birth to me. But she named me Misty, after the morn on which I was born. Foggy, brisk, but pleasantly sweet when the air met your lungs. They said I'd be radiant! The court adored me. But I grew up to none other then a geek. A red-head freckled freak. My freckles eventually faded and my hair isn't as frizzy. But before then, when I was about six years old was when I decided I wanted to change. For that day I went to the market with one of the servants to pick up some vegetables.  
  
"Come along little princess!" The servant would say as he dragged my hand through the thick crowds of the streets.  
  
I was young and naïve, careless in fact. "Wait!" I would scream as I always dropped the doll I carried almost everywhere when I was that age. He listened to me at a maximum of twice. The other times, when I finally had wrenched free of his hand, he'd just keep on walking. I'd have to run to keep up. The next time I dropped my doll, he wouldn't let me go. It lay on the streets, and I was just waiting for a goat to come by and eat it.  
  
I cried and the servant didn't seem to care. Boy, would he hear from my father once we got home. But suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder.  
  
"Here." Came a little boy's voice. "You dropped your dolly."  
  
I look at the face of a prince I've met only three times before. His family and mine were very close. "Thank you." I reply and take my doll back. I never knew his name, but I always remembered him for his pitch black hair.  
  
I lost my liking for that boy after some time. Every time they'd visit our castle he'd bring his block-head friend along with him and tease me. Maybe it was just something boys did. Little dorky red-head, woke up on the wrong side of the bed! They'd always chant that whenever I was in their site. I learned to ignore it, I just stayed in my room. I watched them from my window build forts in the near by trees. The butlers would chase them across the yard for pulling up his tulips. Boys, I mutter under my breath. But that boy never left my mind. His smile was imbedded in my brain, and it will never be forgotten. I wouldn't be aloud to forget him. For he was staying unusually long this time. Him and his mother usually only stayed for about two weeks. But it was past a month now. I was about to get the shock of my life. Something that wouldn't let me forget.  
  
"What?" I actually don't sound as shocked as I was. "You've got to be kidding Me." My voice was dull and annoyed, it was quite obvious. This was not happening.  
  
"No, I'm not kidding, Misty." My father replies. He sits down and cleans a smudge off of one of the wine glasses that sits on the dinner table.  
  
I laugh slightly. "Then…you joke of course?"  
  
"No joke." He still says. I should brake the wine glass over his head!  
  
"Why…" I choke. I'm just so full of shock, anger, rile, and disbelief. "You didn't even consult me on the subject!? Why not, father! You should have asked me about it first! Am I not my own woman?"  
  
"Yes, dear, you are very independent." My father answers. "But I am still your father, and have my say."  
  
"But I have a say in this too! It's my life, you can't just go change it like that." I snap my fingers.  
  
"Misty, please. He's a nice man." My father protests.  
  
"Boy you mean!" I shout in his face.  
  
"Misty! Sit down." He bellows and I sit.  
  
If you haven't caught the drift already, I'll make it a little easier for you to understand. Apparently, my father and the other queen have set up an arrangement. I was to be married within four months to that brat of a boy prince who just happened to pick up my pathetic doll! I was engaged, to put it in short. I will not be Misty Waterflower anymore, I will simply be Misty Block-Head. Of course that wasn't his real last name, but it suites him better then his real one. That prince. Sheesh! Me? His bride? I don't think so! But my father wasn't getting the point as quickly as I hoped he would.  
  
"Father, please gratify this one request I have!" I ask sweetly. "I don't want to marry Ash!"  
  
"Misty, you hardly know him!" My father waves off my demand. "That is why Queen Delia and I have set this up as a four month engagement. You'll have plenty of time to rendezvous and get acquainted. After all that time, you will find him nothing other then charming, I assure you."  
  
"You only assure the fact that I will remain miserable for the rest of my life!" I reply with mock smile.  
  
"Misty…"  
  
"Please." I stand up. "The matter is closed on my part and I don't intend to open it very soon!"  
  
I trample off to my room not letting another word from my father's throat enter my ears. Why couldn't my father just marry that stupid queen, then he'd be happy. But wait, that would make Ash my step-brother. That would be worse, never mind. Plus, I don't want my father to replace mother. I never even knew her, but still I feel so attached. I return to my room, finally, and sit down by my window. I open it to get some fresh air in the room. The canopy over my bed sways from the gentle breeze and I sit down and start to work on my needle-point. My peace and solitude are interrupted quite quickly by yells of a very immature sixteen year-old and his block- headed friend from the yard. I set my needle-point down and walk over the window and lean my head out so they will hear my loud and clear.  
  
I clear my throat considerably loud and they stop shouting at once and look up at me.  
  
"Hey, Ash, it's your bride." His idiotic friend reports.  
  
I smile for a milli-second, but then return to my much more comfortable scowl. "SHUT UP!" I roar at them. "Can't a girl get some privacy around here without two little imbeciles ruining the whole moment? I don't want to hear you little shenanigans about pirates and Robin Hood! I just want to stay away from you as much as possible. And when I say that I also mean not hearing a single word come out of your mouths. I hope I've made myself clear. Have a very nice day."  
  
I close my window and return to my work. Hopefully that would have quieted them down. But I can already hear my father walking up the steps to yell at me for 'using such profane language'. Ha, like I care? If you were thinking yes, then I'd ask you to change you mind. For the answer is: NO! I am going to do everything I can to get out of this marriage even if it is over my dead body. I was so deep in thought I forgot what I was doing and pricked myself with the needle. Stupid me.  
  
"Open this door right now!" My father knocks. That was his definition of a warm welcome.  
  
"Coming father." I smile nastily and go to open the door.  
  
Days pass and those days slowly turn into weeks. The weeks develop into months and before I know it, two months had already flown by. I am that much closer to being Mrs. Block-Head. Almost every afternoon now I am forced to have tea with Queen Delia. It gets worse as the days go on. Not only because she talks about practically the same thing every single time, but also because it is getting vaguely hotter every day.  
  
"May I say, Misty, that that emerald dress looks wonderful on you." Queen Delia comments. "It matches her eyes beautifully and your hair sets it aflame! Exquisite choice, I must admit that."  
  
"Thank you." I whisper dully. That is why most baronesses and queens don't return to our castle for second visits. They say I am too much of a tom- boy. I don't know proper manners, or maybe they just don't like me.  
  
"How was your morning? Did you sleep well?" Queen Delia asks as she spoons in about four lumps of sugar.  
  
"It was okay." I say, tucking some hair behind my ear. "I slept pretty good too."  
  
"That's nice." She smiles. "May I ask you, Misty, how my son got a black eye?"  
  
I try not to laugh. "Sue isn't too terribly fond of him."  
  
"Sue? Who's she?" Queen Delia almost spills her tea.  
  
"My horse." Of course that was a lie. My horse's name was Cornmeal. Sue was my fist.  
  
Sue stood for Stuck Up Exterminator. It killed people that were big headed. Or in this case, pig headed. Ash was trying to give me the sweet talk treatment and he got his reply all right. I told him that he could meet my maid, Sue. He sounded delighted. Probably so he could hit on her and not get married to me. But that was what I planned anyways. But he found himself face to face with her earlier then he had most likely expected. He took it hook, line and sinker. I gave him the sweet face, the pouty lips. I even batted my eyes. It made me sick to my stomach to see that look on his face. It was like it was going to try to suck my own in. That kid ain't touching my lips. Not if I can help it. And I always have Sue for back up. But…then there was that look. It wasn't like the one he gave me the time he met Sue. I'm getting to that part, don't worry. I'm taking my time, because I have plenty of it. Three months were down and only one more to go. My father and Queen Delia had finally met an agreement that fits my wants. Ash and I would have to meet at this grand ball and spend the whole night with each other. Trust me, I don't plan on having fun. I plan on making it a personal nightmare for him. I know there are better things I could be doing with my time. But I have no choice in this. It's either take it or leave it. And if I left it, that would mean I'd walk down the aisle first thing on the morning of the first.  
  
"Oh, aren't you excited?" My father asks as the seamstress works on my ball dress.  
  
"I'm more devastated then excited. How can thirty days go by that quickly? I mean, someone must have bewitched my calendar because I could have sworn I had an extra free day in there. I lost it in a flash, Father." I reply.  
  
"Oh, the ball will be spectacular, Misty! I assure you." My father smiles.  
  
"You assure a lot of things, Father. Maybe I don't want those promises. Oh, you'll find him nothing other then charming, I assure you." I mock. "I find him something other then charming alright! I find him repulsive!"  
  
"Misty, please." My father sighs. "Just because you gave him a black eye doesn't mean…" He stopped because I chuckled over the memory. Oh, the look on his face! That was priceless! "Misty, just don't burn the house down."  
  
"Okay, father, okay." I go to leave.  
  
"Or spike the punch."  
  
"Okay, father, okay."  
  
"Or give Ash another black eye."  
  
"Okay, father, okay."  
  
"Or…"  
  
"What am I supposed to do then? Sit around and knit?" I ask sarcastically.  
  
"Misty, just don't make the guests think you were raised by wolves." My father rests his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Okay, father, okay." I meant it this time.  
  
"Now, I believe Ash is waiting for you out there." My father reminds me.  
  
I moan. "Alright. I'm going." I enter the ball room and all eyes turn to me.  
  
I hate so much attention, yet I bask in it for the moment. Ash is standing on the other side of the hall and he still has a small rim of black and blue around his eye. I snicker and walk forward. This is going to be the sweetest nightmare I've ever created for someone. Should I trip him into the hors d'oeuvre table while we are dancing? No, too messy. My brain wasn't working right, I couldn't think of anything else that would put him through mortal heck. We finally meet at the center, but our eyes don't.  
  
Ash stammers. "You…look nice." Wow, he actually said it in a way I would to a countess! Dull and annoyed!  
  
"Thank you." I reply in the same tone.  
  
He suddenly puts his arm around my waist and takes my other hand in his. He starts to dance with me. I go along with it. I've had some lessons over the months just because my father requested them. I've requested lots of things, but never got them. Like those little mini shrimp for an appetizer. I don't see any on the table, so I was probably ignored once again. As we make a round for the hors d'oeuvre table, I don't have the heart to trip him. Darn it all!  
  
"I'm…" I start unexpectedly. "Sorry about the eye."  
  
"Oh," He laughs a little. "That's okay, really." That's when he gave me that look. It was almost the same thing as when he did before I punched him out. But this time, there was a different glint in his eye. A glint which I enjoyed pretty much, as a matter of fact. It made his face look so much more handsome and sweet. Whoa, what was this? I feel my cheeks burn pink. I've never blushed in my life and here I am standing before a boorish prince and my pores open freely!  
  
I stop dancing as well as he. "What's the matter?" He asks.  
  
"Nothing." I reply in a whisper. "This may sound odd, but I feel I know you better now then I ever have before." What were these words coming out of my mouth? Maybe it was one of those 'love at first sight' deals except this one was delayed. Quite a big delay if you ask me.  
  
He then turns to face his mother. "Announce the engagement."  
  
Oh my gosh. I actually smiled at that. This can't be happening! But did I want it to happen? I don't know! So, we continue to dance. "Ash, why do you want to marry me?"  
  
He laughs as though I were an imbecile. "Well, I mean…look at you! You're beautiful."  
  
I hear a record stop in the back of my brain. "What?" I ask dully.  
  
"You're…you're beautiful."  
  
"I heard you." I reply and get free from his grasp. "But you want to marry me just because I'm pretty in pink. Then, this is no deal, buster."  
  
I slowly back up and run out of the ball room. I don't care about packing, I'm getting out of here. I'm leaving and never coming back. Never to see that looser, Ash's, face. Never to see my Father so he can lecture me on how I embarrass the family. No more of that. I'm taking a stand. My life is going to be lived the way I wanted it to. That's final. You hear me? You hear me world!? I hate you! I hate all of you! And it's time I made myself clear. It's time I get even with you. I've tried to act like a decent Princess, but apparently I wasn't good enough. I'll show you what a princess can do. I may look pretty in pink, but if you ever see me in those colors again, you better watch out! For they are my warrior colors. 


	2. The Advent of the Lord

I run straight to the stables. It was beginning to cloud over, but who cared about a little rain? I'd love to see the look on our guests faces if I rolled in the mud and then returned to the ball looking like a swine. Ha! Oh, that would be a sweet victory over my father. But I can't waste anytime. My new life is starting now. I go over to my horse, Cornmeal, and untie him. I don't bother to grab a saddle. I just mount him and kick hard into his ribs. He rears his giant white head back in a whinny and then we're off. He charges the barn door and bursts it open. We gallop into the rainstorm, the cold water pelting our eyes. I hold onto his mane hair tightly and make him turn left, into the forest. This was the quickest way to the next town. My legs start to feel like ice. When I mounted Cornmeal, I didn't perturb in side saddling. I just hopped on like any boy would. That is how I always loved to ride. With my legs spread. So my dress was bunched up past my knees and my pale legs welcoming the falling rain. I'll do exactly what father didn't want me to do. I'll be raised by wolves. I will be a savage woman, fearless and strong. All I can hear is my hard breathing, the falling rain, and Cornmeal's hard hoof beats against the dirt road. He snorts every once in a while as well as throw is head to his side to shake the rain from his eyes. Good boy, I whisper in his ear. I don't know how long we rode into the forest. My mind was too busy buzzing about, and deciding which way to turn. I suddenly hear the crack of leather and a flash of light. Cornmeal goes wild and bucks up on his back legs. I try with all my might to hold on but it was no use. His back was wet from the rain and I slide off his rump. I hit the ground hard with a yelp. Cornmeal runs off into the forest. I whistle, which was his call to come back. But he doesn't listen to me. I'm stuck in the middle of the wood, in a soaking wet ball gown. I wipe my drenched hair from my face to see where I was. Trees, on each side of the road, as thick as ever. I haven't been this far before. Did I take a wrong turn somewhere?  
  
"Princess…" I hear a snarl from the trees. Where was it coming from? I couldn't see anyone, it was too dark. I continue to whistle for my horse.  
  
My dress was torn. My legs were bloody. I brush debris off my front and peel leaves from my arms. I remove sticks that have imbedded themselves into my thighs and calves. I try to rub the dirt from my face, but my hands are already filthy so it only makes my cheeks worse. Most girls I know would be crying out from the grossness, but me, I enjoy it. I love the feel of the mud against my cold skin. I feel like chewing up the leaves as if to say, I'm tougher then you think, to mother nature. But now, I'm scared. I'm not only trembling from the cold, but from the mysterious horror that was that whisper. Maybe I was just hearing things. But still, I cower.  
  
"Princess…" It comes again.  
  
"S-show yourself!" I stammer. "W-who are y-you?"  
  
"You question my name?" I finally see a shadow moving throughout the trees. "Very well, if it is your wish." Man, I get better service from a stranger then I do from my own father.  
  
The shadow gets bigger and bigger. Finally, I can make out the figure of a man. He finally comes into the light of the path and I want to scream. I inhaled too much dirt, so I can't. He is pretty bulky, wearing an old amber and brown suit. A black and maroon cape covers his shoulders and a bushy mustache sits under his nose, upon his upper lip. He has a bald head, but just above his ears he has a ring of fluffy hair that is the color of rust. He lips appear to be black and he smiles at me with one gold tooth. He wears thick leather gloves and dull brown boots. He looks to be a little shorter then my father and wears a gigantic bronze ring on the middle finger of his right hand. His eyebrows are as bushy as his mustache and his eyes are like blood. Shiny, yes, but a very dead red. His throat is thick and his voice very deep. His grin is nasty as he approaches me. I still sit on the ground, slowly scooting back with every step he makes.  
  
"Don't be frightened." He said. He reaches out a gloved hand. I only retreat even more. "I mean no harm, Princess."  
  
"W-who are you?" I ask once more.  
  
"Me? Well, if you must know," He starts. "I am Lord Altrogge. I'm sure you've heard of me."  
  
"No," I answer hesitantly. "I've never heard of you."  
  
He seems outraged. "That pathetic kingdom or yours doesn't have taste! I knew your father ever since he was a little kid. I was his best friend. A prince and a servant boy, wasn't that atrocious. He should have kept me in! I could have been the king's apprentice! I could have been royalty, loved by all! But no. He had to be greedy, just like he is today." I had to agree with that one. "He kicked me out like a starved and misbehaved dog. Oh, a wife and a kingdom require more attendance then an old buddy. I have to go now, make love to my wife, and produce a rotten heir before I die!" He certainly had an odd way of putting things. "But now, I will take up my revenge."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" I ask in a more shaky voice then I had hoped.  
  
"I'm very glad you asked that question Princess." Lord Altrogge replies. "For you are of a great deal of importance on my part." He helps me to my feet and starts to walk down the path. "You see, I need royalty to become a royal. So, since you are royalty, all I need to do is to marry you and I will be able to take over your father's kingdom."  
  
"No way!" I protest and try to free myself from his grasp. "You are not going to take that away! I wont' let you!"  
  
"Princess Misty, darling, surely you must reconsider. I would be a fine husband, a fine one indeed!"  
  
I growl. "You're forgetting one important thing! I'm sixteen, you are about thirty seven! I'm not going to marry an old twit!"  
  
"Old twit, am I?" He wasn't pleased.  
  
"Plus," I blurt unexpectedly. "I'm already engaged and to be married tomorrow morning." Why did I say that just after I rejected Ash only an hour ago?  
  
"Well, then…" He glares at me. "We'll just make it so you don't see tomorrow morning!"  
  
What…? And with that, I am hit over the head with his iron fist. I don't know exactly what had happened after that, but I was taken somewhere. I know that only because I woke up somewhere completely different from where I was. The scary part was, I woke up to the face of an old wart- covered woman. Her huge nose pointing at me and smiling with no teeth what so ever. There might have been a few in her wrinkled mouth, but I didn't bother to look, it was too disgusting. She had a gray mop head and looked to be in her seventies. I puff out my cheeks trying to hold in my breath. I couldn't stand to breathe the fowl air around me, which seemed to be protruding out of this woman's mouth. What did she just eat? Rats?  
  
"Beryl, please." I hear Lord Altrogge. The woman grunts and moves away from my face. So, this woman was named after a precious green gem, huh? Well, if you ask me, she wasn't too precious and she made me turn green from repugnance.  
  
I take a look around the room in which I lay. I was seated on a burgundy couch. The walls were made of a pale greenish-gray stone and a large spiral staircase spun itself around a golden pole ahead of me. Behind the stair were some complex instruments and little trinkets. The old woman hobbled over to the side of Lord Altrogge who's back was to me. He was facing one of the large tools that was connected to some glass tubes and beakers that sat next to an odd chair with chains. I hate to see what that thing did. But sad to say, I will very soon.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you are awake." Lord Altrogge said without turning around to face me. "For I still have some questions to ask you."  
  
"Yes?" I say trembling.  
  
"I wanted to give you yet another chance to accept my offer. Be my bride, and I won't have to take drastic measures. Please Misty, I do hate doing this." The Lord pleads. "You are so beautiful and if I took some time to learn more about you, I bet you'd be really kind and sweet. You'd find me to be nothing more then charming, I assure you." Those words boiled up inside me. I heard the same words from my father about Ash and now I'm hearing him brag about himself using the same phrase. Well, I certainly find nothing charming about him. He beat me and took me here against my will. Oh, my hate is building.  
  
"Never." I reply in a low tone. "You had no right to take me here. I demand you let me go at once or I'll…"  
  
"Or you'll what, Princess?" Lord Altrogge laughs. "Go running back to your widdle daddy?"  
  
I'm not going to return to my kingdom ever again. "No."  
  
"Then I suggest you rephrase you last statement before I turn it against you." Lord Altrogge smiles suavely.  
  
I just repeat. "Never." He is officially incensed. "I will never marry you!"  
  
"Then please, have a seat." He starts to walk towards me. I don't get it, I'm already sitting down. He grabs my arms and twists them so hard I can't move. I am forced to follow him to that chair next to the pipes and test tubes. He throws me down into it and his assistant Beryl chains me down.  
  
I am forced to drink this purple infusion that tasted absolutely ghastly. It made my stomach feel like it was on fire and as it flowed through my veins my body twitched uncontrollably. I felt so intoxicated. My mind was boggled and my senses were erased. All I could do is lie there and wait for something to happen. The Lord pushed buttons and pulled levers and bent knobs of all shapes and colors on his special instruments. Beryl who stood next to me cackled under her breath and rubbed her hands together greedily. Abruptly, I am surrounded by a flash of green light and my body screams. My throat flares in the heat of the tragic excitement. My mouth finally opens and I allow a wretched shriek to erupt from it. This goes on and on and on! I don't know how long I can stand this abuse, this torture. The pain running through my arms, my legs. The surging sting that pulses in my head that is never-ending. I hear my shrill scream in an endless long tone of 'Ash'. I caused this. I'm paying the price. It is only my fate. If this will lead to good, only the future knows. Is this going to kill me? Are these machines created by that evil lord capable of destroying life? That is what it is doing. The life is slowly being sucked from my flesh. My body cries for freedom; for help. But, secretly, my mind cries for Ash. I feel a sinking sensation. I'm falling from reality only to enter a world of sheer fantasy, terror, and mystery. A bright flash quiets my throat and my body finally crashes in its flight through discovery.  
  
"Please, don't scowl at me like that." Pleads Lord Altrogge. "It only makes me feel worse." I still look away. It is early morning. The sun hasn't risen yet. It has been at least two hours since I was cursed. Lord Altrogge has explained the rules of my new life many times by now. I'm bored with it. I want to cry. My eyes won't listen to me. I want to cry because I am forced to stay at his castle, by this lake which sustains my life.  
  
"Now, the sun is to come up within minutes." Lord Altrogge reminds me for the millionth time. "You must enter the water, past your head height, in the morning. Same at night before the sun sets. If you fail at that task, you will only suffer and die. I'm sorry, but that's the way it works, Princess Misty. Please understand it is only for your own good. If I just let you free, you'd report my plan to your father and we can't have that can we?" His assistant, Beryl, laughs. I swish my now bare foot through the water. "Oh! Here comes the sun, quickly deer, into the water!" The Lord urges.  
  
I stand and straighten my mistletoe green dress (that has been torn drastically short). I enter the lake and writher my toes through the mucky bottom. I hold my breath and submerge. I wait. I finally feel the sun's rays warm the water and suddenly, I choke. I throw my head out into the air and gasp for breathe. What! I have four legs! I stomp out of the lake and look myself over, or at least as much as I could see. I was a doe. A deer! A female deer. I glance over at Lord Altrogge who smiles at me with that one gold tooth. He only nods and leaves me to dry on the pond's shore of mud, grasses, and little sticks. I fold my legs underneath myself and rest my head down. So, this is how I will live. I, Misty Waterflower, am a doe. This is where I am now. This is how I got here. My life is going to be different. I want to go home. I want Ash. My eye finally allows a tear to fall down my cheek. 


	3. Leaving

I lift my head up from the lake's bounty after I've finished my drink. I lick the remaining droplets from my deer lips and look up at the sun. It was mid-afternoon, on a beautiful late winters day. It was just entering the month of February and the weather was being considerably nice to the Earth. It has been three days since I've ran away from the castle. Three days where I've been deer by day, woman by night. I have never failed to enter the lake's depths yet. I remain alive. I hear little from Lord Altrogge. He mostly stays up in his castle. He has come to check on my only once. He did so yesterday night right after I evolved back into my human form. He brought me bread and a little bit of cheese. I ate it in front of him without saying a word. He then left. I now search the forest floor for mushrooms, and moss. Just for a tiny afternoon snack. I never wonder far from the lake. I have to admit that I'm actually afraid to. My mind always tells me night will fall quicker then usual and I won't make it to the water in time. So my walks are short, and my adventures scarce. But now, my stomach growls. I search deeper into the forest for food. My hooves smoosh the leaves, soggy from the early winter snow. My soft, black nose twitches every once in a while. I finally find a ridge with rich green moss extending its sides. I nibble on the fine plants. Its fuzzy texture tickling my lips and tongue. The sun makes its way through the bare branches of the forest trees. It finds me and the rays are warm and welcoming on my back. I hear every word of the wood. Being the creature I am now enables me to understand other animal's languages. The tweets of the birds are now recognizable to my ears. The hums of the crickets just after dawn are songs of happiness. Shrieks of mice, the crocks of the frogs, calls from skunks; I understand them all. But now I hear familiar voices. It wasn't a bird, it was too low. Too calm for a rabbit and too smooth for a squirrel. I walk in the direction of the two new voices. Maybe there were more. I couldn't quite tell. Was it the family of raccoons I talked to yesterday morning? It sort of sounded like the misses and her son, Timothy. I come to a path after a while and see two figures walking down it. They weren't at my point yet, but I could make out a taller woman and a man that was slightly shorter. I quickly bound across the path to the other wooded side. I walk as slowly and as quietly as I could in their direction. My heart was racing and my mind was buzzing. It felt so good to see humans again (other then Lord Altrogge and Beryl). Even though I've been gone for only three days, seeing them makes my soul sing. But who were they? Oh…bless these eyes! For they are lying themselves on no other then Queen Delia and her son, Prince Ash. If I reveal myself, will they recognize me? In this form? My fur has a redder shine then a normal doe, my eyes are still emerald green. But still, I am a target for the hungry. My muscle is now venison. I am a victim. The trees must stay between myself and the path. Queen Delia and Ash still walk down the path, slowly. They talk as they stroll my way. I perk my ears up and listen.  
  
"Dear, I am sorry."  
  
"Mother," Ash sighs. "That is the fourth time you've said sorry to me on this walk. Tell me, why are you sorry?"  
  
"Truly, did Misty ever…" she waves her hand out in small petite circles. "Appeal to you in any way? Make you feel appeased?" Ash blushes.  
  
"Mother…" he moans again.  
  
"Oh, does that embarrass you?" Queen Delia giggles. Her face suddenly turned serious. "That reminds me. Why didn't Sue like you?"  
  
Ash almost falls over but then starts to laugh. I was surprised. "What did Misty tell you?" He replies.  
  
"She said 'Sue wasn't very found of you'. And that Sue was her horse." Queen Delia said.  
  
"Mother, Sue was her fist. She punched me. That's how I got the black eye." Ash says after recovering from his laugh.  
  
"Oh my!" His mother covers her mouth with a gloved hand.  
  
"I kind of deserved it." Ash admits. He did? "I was being a jerk." Oh, I wish I could jump out and hug him. I was the jerk! I was the jerk! I was pushing him away.  
  
"Overall, it is terrible what happened. No one knows what happened to her. Poor Princess. Is she alright? As far as we know, she could be dead. Her father is so heart broken. His only daughter lost, his wife already gone as well." Queen Delia sighs mournfully. Ash hangs his head also. Oh, I forgot about Father. He's probably feeling awful. Either that or he's partying and having the time of his life knowing the fact that I'm out of his hair. I rip some bark off a tree to chew on as I follow then behind the forest line. Oh, he's handsome.  
  
"Does it matter, Mother, since we leave tomorrow evening?" Ash asks and my heart sinks. They're leaving?! They can't. I won't let them.  
  
"I wish we could stay longer." His mother replies. "But the King and Queen of Spain are visiting soon along with their children." At that comment, Ash groans. "Don't worry about it, Ash! Their daughter, Esmeralda, won't bother you like she did last visit."  
  
"Mother!" Ash said outraged, then calmed and continued much quieter. "She tried to pull down my pants." He blushes. I feel my cheeks burn as well.  
  
"Oh, we'll never understand the Spanish, dear. Maybe it was some odd custom of theirs." Queen Delia holds back a laugh.  
  
"She always has that giddy smile and enticing eyes." Ash says. "It disgusts me."  
  
"Ash, you're almost seventeen. It may seem too young for you, but you need to find yourself a bride. Believe it or not, I married at fifteen." Queen Delia said.  
  
Ash's eyes grow big with worry. "You're not saying I have to marry Esmeralda, are you?!"  
  
"Oh, heavens no! But, you need to find that right girl soon. I'm starting to want to be called Grandma." Queen Delia confesses.  
  
"Look," Ash stops walking. "I loved Misty. She just didn't love me back. That's why it didn't work." I frown. I did love you, just very deep down, Ash! It took a while to be shown, that's all. Please, don't leave. Stay. Help me rid this horrible curse so I can be with you.  
  
"There's nothing we can do about that now, dear." His mother sighs. "She's gone. Possibly never coming back. Possibly dead as we speak. I didn't tell you this, Ash, but the morn after Misty ran off, they found Cornmeal, her horse. He was in the meadow eating. He had pieces of Misty's dress caught in the saddle, and blood on his flank."  
  
"What…?" Ash replies slowly. "But…it could have easily been the horse's blood."  
  
"There were no scrapes, gouges, or even a bruise to be found on that horse, Ash. None whatsoever." The queen answers. I'll get that Lord Altrogge for pulling such a trick! I'll make him pay. Ash slowly nods, with a tear running down his soft, pink cheek. He begins to walk once more and his mother follows. I come out from the trees and stand in the path, watching them leave. I feel my legs move and the next thing I know I am running after then. Come back, I am thinking. Come back. I rear my head back and cry. The sound that comes out of my mouth is foreign, but it works. They stop and turn to face a doe; me. Ash has a look of bewilderment on his face. He stares at my eyes. And I stare back into his beautiful chocolate ones.  
  
"A doe." Queen Delia says breathlessly.  
  
Ash was thinking. "Since when do deer have shamrock green eyes?"  
  
"Hmm." His mother hums.  
  
Ash reaches out and places his hand on my head. "Do you come by humans often?"  
  
I shake my head; no. He smiles at me and takes his hand of my head.  
  
"You're a beautiful doe." He says and walks away with his mother.  
  
I throw my head back and cry again. This time, they continue to walk away. They truly were leaving. Leaving me behind, never to see again. I cry with my eyes this time, tears fall. He didn't recognize me. Did my eye color help though? When he rested his hand on my head, it was gentle. He didn't hit me, he pet me. I wanted to lick his hand, but he never offered it. I wanted them to give my regards to my father. I wanted them to help me. With a gentle breeze and a rush of leaves, they disappear from my view. A friendly butterfly rests on my left ear.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asks in her squeaky voice.  
  
"He's leaving me." I reply. "This has to be a nightmare. I was a Princess three days ago. I was to be wed to him. It was perfect. Then I fan away from it all and got cursed by an evil lord. Now look at me. I'm a deer. I can't talk to him. I can't get near him. I might as well be dead."  
  
"Don't say that." The butterfly fluffs the hair on top of my ears. "You're a beautiful doe. What's your name?"  
  
"Misty." I simply say. "What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Freesia!" She replies lovingly. "Misty, if I possibly can; I'll do anything I can to help you."  
  
"Thank you very much, but I don't want to…"  
  
"Don't think of it that way. Come on, let's go back to the lake." Freesia suggests and I agree. We return.  
  
I have a long talk with my new friend. It makes me feel better though. I'm not alone anymore. Freesia returns to her home after the sun set. I go into the water and become woman once more. I sit on shore. After the moon was fully out of is hiding, Lord Altrogge approaches me. He hands me some more bread, cheese, and this time, some ham. I nibble at it.  
  
"Why the long face, Princess?" He asks.  
  
I swallow a hunk of cheese. "He's leaving."  
  
"Who is leaving?"  
  
"My prince." I reply and he seems please. No on to rescue me now.  
  
"Oh well!" He waves it off. "I can be your prince." He puckers up his lips.  
  
I turn my head away. "No one will ever replace Ash."  
  
"Am I not good enough for you?" He says with a hint of anger.  
  
"You put me here!" I shout back into his face.  
  
He leaves and more salty water runs down my face. Such feeling that pulses through my soul. I'll run back to the castle, that's it! I'll tell them what happened. Ash doesn't leave until tomorrow evening. No, the castle is too far way. Plus, I don't know where it is exactly. I would probably die of I tried. I gaze up into the moon's face. Maybe Ash was looking at the moon too. I then remember my promise. I said I'd be raised by wolves. I said I'd be a savage and wild child of Mother Nature. I find some saplings and curve them into a circle. Limestone was rich in the pond's bottom. I find a small chunk and ware a hole into it after a few hours. I then take a sharp stick and drive it into my finger. Red blood spews and I smear it on the rock. I slip the sapling through the hole and then put my complete product around my neck. A necklace to remind me of my promise. I will be a wild woman, a native of the forest lands. I will be the whisper in the winds. The voice of the North Star, Polaris. My songs will be the rainbows, my sorrow the rain. Lightning will feel my rage and flowers will be a sign of my joy and passion. Ash may be leaving, but I am not allowed to. Night and Day, I am the guardian of this lake. And its Misty Waters. I will not leave for I will remain. Sun and Moon mark this occasion. For I remain. 


	4. The Encounter

"Princess! Princess!" A frog pulls on my ear.  
  
"Gustav! How many times have I told you?" I shout at him through a yawn. I was taking my afternoon nap. "You don't call me Princess! Misty will do."  
  
Believe it or not, it has been two years since I've ran away from my home and my family. I'm very accustom to my doe form by now. I am almost happier during the day then at night. I have made friends, I have made enemies. Freesia, the butterfly, still comes by often. Very often in fact. Gustav is a frog if you haven't already noticed. He has a strange polish accent and will not stop calling me Princess. Then there is Juniper, who is a rabbit. She's a tomboy, like me. She's bitten Beryl once before and given me quite a good laugh. I still have my necklace, my symbol. It stays around my neck even while I am a deer. My mind still drifts to my human life every now and then. I think of my father, my kingdom. I wonder if he is okay, and in good health. Pippin and Penelope land on my back. They are twins, brother and sister, and also chattery little squirrels. They are part of my big forest friendship.  
  
"Whattcha doing?" Penelope asks. Her famous phrase.  
  
I moan and put my head back down on the dirt. Trying to regain the sleep I lost the previous night. It was a night I will remember. For that night was the first time I thought of my encounter with Ash so long ago, just after I became Mother Nature's child. How he looked into my eyes. I stared into the lake's water for hours, looking over my reflection. How I've changed. I don't know even if he'd recognize me if he saw me today. If he couldn't when I was a deer, he couldn't now. My hair has grown out considerably long—past my waist. My skin is darker and tougher, and I am very thin.  
  
"Penny! Can't you see she's daydreaming?" Pippin sighs. "Oh, isn't that sweet?"  
  
"No, Pippin, I am not daydreaming." I lie.  
  
"You must be doing something! You should see your eyes, Mist. They are all soft like you're holding a secret." Pippin replies. He was always like that. The psychologist of the group. He didn't have the personality that you'd think he'd have. Obnoxious.  
  
"Princess!" Gustav pulls on my ear again.  
  
"What is it?" I groan.  
  
"The other day, when I was just looking around, I saw two men walking through the forest." He reports.  
  
"So…" I say.  
  
"You used to be so interested in men, Princess. I mean Misty, sorry." Gustav reminds me. Just the memory brings subtle tears to my eyes.  
  
"It is of no use on my part now, Gustav, that men are around. I'm not recognizable anymore." I get up and stretch my legs.  
  
"But what if you recognize them?" Penelope perks her head. She was so hyper all the time. Her squeaky voice proved it. That comment makes me think.  
  
"Penny, do you know what month it is?" I ask her.  
  
"No."  
  
"November. And do you know what happens in November?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's a time called Deer Hunting Season. That's why the men are in these woods. They are looking for deer like me to kill, and bring back to their families for food." I reply and I get a gasp from Penelope. I smile though. "Come on, what are you guys doing hanging around boring old me. Go have some fun." And with that, Pippin and his sister go racing up the nearest tree. Gustav glances at me with worry before hopping into the lake.  
  
I walk my normal path into the forest. I've gone the same ways so many times I have my own worn path throughout the woods that leads me right back to the lake. I know where to find my food. I know where everything is. But, what Gustav said still hung in my mind, even though I pretended to ignore it. I walk my way through the trees slowly, grabbing at bark to chew on. I come to the lane on which I met Ash and Queen Delia that one afternoon so long ago. I remember everything, and every word. Every single position in which he stood. I lay down in the dirt on the spot where the conversation of Esmeralda and the Spaniards took place. I feel his aura envelope me. Pippin was right, I do daydream a lot. Maybe too often. I breeze picks up and scatters leaves across the way and over my back. I shake my head, I had dozed off into dream land again. Wait, I don't think I was fully awake yet. For I saw two shadowed figures at the far end of the path. I get up, remembering the Deer Season, and bound into the forest for protection. This was all too familiar. It was scary, even horrific. As I hide in the trees, Pippin and Penelope land on my back once more. I hear them gnawing on nuts and swish their tails.  
  
"Whattcha doing?" Penelope chits, finishing her acorn.  
  
"Shh!" I hush her. I don't take my eyes off of the two shadow figures, approaching.  
  
"Aww, look at those eyes." Pippin sighs lovingly.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Pip!" I whisper in a hoarse voice. "I'm hiding, that's all. My life depends on it. I am deer. Those are probably hunters."  
  
"How do you know they are hunters?" Penny chippered.  
  
At that moment, a jack rabbit hopped out of the woods and into the path. I hear a whistle through the wind and the next thing I know, that jack is dead. An arrow now pierces that rabbit's stomach, its eyes bulging. An acorn fell on my head. Pippin must have dropped it from shock.  
  
"Run." I say and we take off in different directions.  
  
My mind was in a totally different dimension. I run through my trails, trying to get back to the lake. I wasn't thinking straight, I must have taken wrong turn. Either that or the strangers heard me flee. I found myself at the path again. My breath was too loud, even the grass could hear it. Danger was upon my neck, laughing greedily. I realize that I'm shivering and run down a different path, as fast as my deer legs can carry. I turn a corner and see one of the men, searching for something. The jack rabbit is hanging from his hand by its ears. I go down a different way. My leaps and bounds are delicate and superb. I can get away from anybody and anything. Whaa…! My conceitedness had taken over my mind and sight. The second man stands before me with an arrow ready in his quiver. He aims and just stares. I wonder how it will feel, to have an arrow dice my throat. I've lasted this long as a deer, I knew it had to end sooner or later. It seems someone has chosen sooner for me. I blink slowly. Why hasn't he fired yet? Why! The other hunter appears several feet behind the one before me. He still holds the jack rabbit. I then notice that the man's arms are shaking. Was he nervous? Scared? I also was aware of his eye contact. He never took his brown eyes off mine.  
  
The other man jumps up and down behind him impatiently. "Go ahead and shoot it! Shoot it, Ash, shoot it!"  
  
My mouth hangs open. This man was Ash? The one about to kill me was once my fiancé. He's changed so much, I hardly recognized him. I mean, he hasn't changed drastically, but some, yes. He must be King now. Two years gave him plenty of time to find a bride. So, I bow my head to him. In fact, I lie down as if to gravel at and kiss his feet. I look up at him at last and his mouth was open as well. His face then becomes stern and aims his bow upward—and shot. I stay grounded, in awe of what he has just done.  
  
"What kind of shot was that, Ash?" His friend shouts at him.  
  
"Well, I…" Ash turns and keeps one hand behind his back. He waves me off with it. "I must be loosing my touch."  
  
I stand up and lick his hand, then bound off. My heart smiles. He didn't take my life, but missed his shot purposely. I know now that he is eternally Mother Nature's son. If anyone delays or even fails to kill one of her creatures or creations, they are forever in her gratitude. He is safe in these woods now. I don't wander far from them, though. They must be thirsty. I will lead them to my lake to give them drink. Ash and his friend meet at the path and I wait for them and pretend to eavesdrop by mistake.  
  
"What kind of shot was that, Ash?" His friend repeats.  
  
"I told you Bradley, I lost my touch, that's all." Ash replies as he hangs his head.  
  
"There is something else, isn't there?" I remember now, he was his block- headed buddy that visited my castle as well. He grew up to be a tub with mahogany hair down to his shoulders. "Did you perceive you were trembling?"  
  
"I was?" Ash said. It was obvious he knew, but tried to cover it up.  
  
"Ash…you never hesitated like that before! You're a hunter, not some man of the jungle. You don't stop to smell the roses, you're supposed to stomp on them!" Bradley swings his fist. Yup, he was still a block-head.  
  
"Bradley, you don't get it do you?" Ash screams.  
  
"Get what?" Bradley said brainlessly.  
  
"This is going to sound stupid to you." You could tell He was embarrassed slightly. "But when I looked at that deer; into her eyes. I saw…" He takes a deep breath. "I saw Misty."  
  
"What?!" Bradley's mouth gaped. "That brat we knew so long ago? You saw her face in that doe?"  
  
"Don't call her that!" Ash almost slapped him! Oh, I was happy. But it was weird hearing him say that. It has been two years and he still thinks of me? He still thinks of me as…his? Was his heart that content on mine? People should think of me nothing else then dead. Yet, his heart still believes, that I am out there. Oh, I am touched. "The doe, had green eyes, Brad. Since when do deer have green eyes? They were just like hers."  
  
"How can a deer be a girl?" Bradley thought Ash had gone completely batty.  
  
"I don't know…I don't know." Ash shakes his head. "But I know what I saw. I saw Misty's face, scared and precious. I couldn't kill the doe, that's why."  
  
I love him. I love him more then I ever did. I know now that he truly does love me too. If he still hasn't got over my valediction, when it was so long ago, his heart was beating strong. For me. I peak my head out from behind the tree and cry that familiar cry. It was soft, calling, and kind. Ash and Bradley turned their head to see nothing, for I have dodged their sight. But as expected, they followed my voice. I call to them every once in a while as I walk my trails, leading them to my home—my lake. After about ten minutes of walking, we arrive. I hide over on the east side of the lake and watch their faces. The expressions were priceless and unexplainable. They lean over and dip their cupped hands into the water to drink and wash up a little bit. They sit on the shore and eat a lunch packed in a small leather bag Ash carried around his waist. I was surprised they hadn't noticed Lord Altrogge's castle off in the distance. You'd have to look hard, but it was visible. I just sit and gaze at him, my man, and my savior. Oh my, night is setting quickly. It seemed as if Bradley was reading my mind for he got up and said to Ash that they should get going. Ash got up afterwards and started to follow his friend into the woods once more. That was when I ran. I reared my head back and cried once more. Ash stopped and saw me standing by the waters edge.  
  
"Bradley, you go ahead. I'll catch up with you, don't worry. I'll be right there." He says back into the trees and Bradley obeyed. I was so gratefully that he got the idea. For the sun was just setting. 


	5. The Heart's Exposure

Ash had a look of bafflement on his face. I agreed with him. Why would a deer be wanting his presence? But, I enter the water and submerge. I could still feel his stare even though he was out of sight. I could hear his gasp and see his awe as the moon's rays hit the water and it started to glow a ghastly yellow. A large cyclone erupted from the lake's surface and after it cleared, there I stood up to my knees. I was soaked, but I didn't care. I turn to face him. One of his legs had staggered backwards and one arm was arched in front of his chest. His eyes were locked, his whole body was paralyzed. My face showed no expression. And I speculated why. But again, I could care less. I slowly walk through the muck bottom and come fully out of the waters. We just stare at each other for what seemed like hours. I wouldn't have heeded if it were days. He was here, and I was before him, as my human self. I take another step, slowly as if I were just learning how to walk. I finally reach him, we stand about two feet apart. He straightens his arm and lifts his hand up. He rests it on my cheek and I close my eyes half way. It was so relaxing; his touch. Again, our eyes didn't move. It seemed as if there were never meant to shift. That it would be the devil's doing if he looked away. Without warning, I falling into his arms and lace my own around his back. I sob. I came so adapt to tears. I cried so often. But now, I welcomed them. My heart was splintered and I could feel pearl drops falling from it. I sob, and let his aura swathe me once more. I enjoy every moment, every second. Ash was warm, he radiated it. I wanted to be the number one consumer. Please, invite me. Take me in. He takes a hold of my shoulder and takes me away from his chest. He smiles at me meekly and wipes away some of my tears.  
  
"Shh…" He coos. "Please, Misty, calm down. It's going to be alright. I promise you." I finger my necklace to remind me of my promise—that I will remain strong.  
  
I swallow hard and try to breathe normally. "Oh…Ash…I…I feel so guilty, so wrong. I thought I'd never see you again, I thought I'd never get the chance. To tell you what I've been hiding for what seems like forever. I love you so much it's getting hard to keep anything in. Even my tears. I've always felt deeply about you, I just thought you didn't feel the same about me. That ball, I thought it was all a hoax. I thought you were fished into it as I thought I was. It was so long ago…but I never forgot you, Ash. I never forgot my love for you." I couldn't continue.  
  
My chest was swollen with those heavy pearls of relief, happiness, and sadness. Why didn't he say anything? I just spilt my heart out and did what I have been waiting two years to do. And he stands there, with a mild smile, which I couldn't place in joy, disgust, or possibly nervousness. I then remember my thoughts. He must be King, ruler of his kingdom. I came up to him like a peasant and fell into his royal arms. Such a thing should bring abhorrence to anyone as high as a courtier. He is King, and I can no longer be his queen. I fall to my knees before him once more. A stick injects itself into my upper left calf but I ignore it, for I can not scream out in pain in front of such a noble. I lean forward and bow the rest of my body so my nose is almost being rubbed in the dirt. I will make myself low, as I should be and will be. Why did I even bother? Him seeing me alive won't make any difference. I'll just beg him to give my regards to my father, so he won't worry anymore. I feel a finger under my chin and my head is lifted up. I am face to face with Ash again. He has knelt down—fallen on his knees; just like me. Why did he do this? He shouldn't waste his time! He smiles again and my mouth hangs open. His face. It had the same, handsome and glorious look on it as it did the night of the ball. Right before he told his mother to announce the engagement. He looks at me, with such love, but again I must ask myself why. My lips curve into their own smile, I could not help myself.  
  
I finally get the nerve to ask what I have wanted to for a long time. "Why?"  
  
"To what question shall I answer?" Ash replies.  
  
"Everything." I sigh. My lungs were deflated, I couldn't get enough air to sound serious.  
  
"Like…" He plays.  
  
"Why you still think of me. Why you didn't kill me. Why you left when I tried to stop you. Why you are kneeling before me when I should be the only one in dirt. And why you are smiling at me with such a handsome face I can't help but love." I list off.  
  
"I will answer those for you." Ash reports and sits back to count off my questions with his fingers. "Answer to question number one: I think of you no matter where I go for you are still in my heart. Answers to question number two: I didn't kill you because who could harm such a beautiful face, and such a beautiful soul. Answers to question number three: I didn't want to leave. I wanted to find you and retrieve you back into my arms, but I had no choice. Answers to question number four: I am kneeling before you because you are kneeling before me without reason. Or at least one that I can't think of. Plus, you shouldn't even think of yourself as low as dirt. Answer to question number five, and final: I smile because I'm happy, and I can't help but love…you."  
  
I start to cry again, this time tears of joy. "I am as low as dirt! I am a simple peasant now, you are King…"  
  
"Who said I was a King? Who gave you that idea?" Ash smiles.  
  
"Two years gave you an awful long time to find a bride. I am sure you found a decent girl." I reply with my hands now in my lap.  
  
"I never searched for a bride for I already had one. I am already married." Ash says and my heart droops. But Ash sees my expression and laughs.  
  
I get the hint. "You don't possibly mean me, do you?"  
  
"Who else would I speak of? And I considered everyday I was gone from you, as a day of marriage. You as my wife." Ash rests his hand on my cheek once more. "I thought of you as alive. I thought of you constantly shining in radiance and truth. That is why I have returned. To find my rightful bride, and princess."  
  
I had that lump in my throat. One you could not swallow. I wanted so much to answer him. My rightful man, and prince. I wanted to continue, but Ash already had. But he didn't move on with words, he moved on with a kiss. My first, and most perfect. I wouldn't choose to be anywhere else in the world but here and now. Even if I had to remain a doe for the rest of my life, at least I experienced this. I wanted the world to freeze. For time to stop, so our lips would be joined forever. I felt such passion boiling up inside of me; such energy. But to my misfortune, and to my dislike, we pulled apart.  
  
"Please…tell me." Ash was the first to speak. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I am cursed." Are the first words from my lips. "The night I fled I ran into Lord Altrogge, who brought me to his castle. There, my life was changed. I now must enter the lake at sunrise, to become a doe. At first moonshine, I must enter the water again to become woman. Three days after I ran away, I overheard you talking to your mother on a path not far from here. I heard you were leaving. I could hardly bear it. I tried to stop you. I cried out. You turned to see me, but only to turn back around and leave me behind. Since then, this is how I lived. Two years in a half life."  
  
Ash soaked in every word. "I never believed the stories. Of you being dead. I always thought the blood and clothes on your horse as a trick. This Lord, will never fool me. He will never take you away from me. You'll come back with me tonight. You will be free."  
  
I cry inside. "I can't."  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"Because," I explain. "If I don't enter the water at those times, I will die."  
  
"You'll…die?" Ash chokes. His face went ghostly white. I only nod.  
  
It fell quiet, a silence where even the wind was hushed. We sit there in the dirt, kneeling before each other. I want him to kiss me again. I want a lot of things. Things that I probably can't get. I hate this silence. More than angry words. A silence that passes time as if it were water to a dehydrated man. Gone in one gulp and quicker then you hoped. As quick as a candle to blow out in a mighty wind storm. To my surprise, Juniper shows up. She hops into my lap. I gently rub her ears and stare at the sky before glancing over at the lake.  
  
"Is there anyway to destroy this spell?" Ash asks.  
  
"I don't know. You'd think I'd know a way to since I've been like this for so long. You'd think I'd find a way. But I haven't. Only Lord Altrogge knows." I reply as I stroke Juniper's soft, gray fur.  
  
"What are you starring at?" Ash was a little embarrassed about asking that, you could tell.  
  
"The sky." I say. "You can see it slowly turning purple beyond the trees. That will soon be followed by pink, then red, orange, and finally yellow until the sun comes up. Day is upon us. And I must enter the lake."  
  
Ash gets up and helps me to my feet. I let Juniper jump out of my arms and into the forest once more to wait for me. Ash takes my hands in his. "Can I say goodbye without having to leave?"  
  
"Yes," I nod. "Come back tomorrow night—if you can."  
  
"Nothing will keep me away." He kisses me one last time before turning to go back into the woods. He had forgotten about Bradley. It makes me happy knowing that he'd drop everything to be with me, even his best friend.  
  
He walks backwards, and I stand there staring back at him. I feel the sun on my back, so I walk into the lake. I could tell he was still standing there. I can feel his eyes. My head goes under and I must struggle to get my footing again. Walking out of the water, I see my prediction was correct. He still stood on the border line of the forest. I smile, but I didn't know if he could tell. I let out a small cry; 'bye'. That is when he finally turned to leave. I watch until the trees conceal him completely. Juniper lands by my side once more and watches him leave with me. I lay down to dry in the morning sun and sigh. We had done the devil's doing, and looked away.  
  
"You seem sad, Misty." Juniper observes.  
  
"I'm not sad, Juniper. Not at all. For I know he still loves me. All my knowledge makes me smile. Knowing his love, and knowing he will return soon. I am not sad, Juniper. My heart is singing." I reply.  
  
Gustav comes out of the lake from his sleep and nudges me, trying to give a hint "Not interested in men, huh, Princess?"  
  
I blush. "Oh, shut up, Gustav."  
  
"I believe, this will be the first time Pippin's hypotheses will be correct." Gustav smiles.  
  
I laugh a little bit. "Just don't tell Pip."  
  
"Come on, Misty." Juniper said anxiously. "Let's go find some food. I know where some fresh autumn rose blossoms are. Com on, I know they are your favorite."  
  
"Oh, alright." I give in and stand up to follow my rabbit friend into the woods.  
  
I felt so free this morning. My lungs were content with every breath. I noticed things I never did before in Mother Nature's loving display. When the early sun peeked through the tree branches setting the dust in the spot light. It was so beautiful. Warm and wonderful. My heart was open and exposed to every noise, for it was now complete. The hole that penetrated it for so long has now been filled. It beats with a new tone of satisfaction and wealth. It's amazing what love can do to a person. The world is amazing. Ash is amazing. My life is amazing. I cherish them all. The sky is so blue, pale and pretty. Filled with whispering cirrus clouds. I should expect light rain today. I'll welcome the water, so fresh. Nothing will upset my day. For what is to come will keep me filled with endless joy and jubilation. 


	6. Denial

Oh, my day was lovely. Night, please fall, for the darkness brings not only my happiness; but also my love. Love. What a word. Am I really in love? Why do I ask myself that? Love can't be explained, because it is already self-explanatory. It teases you. It tickles your feet. Does it just come naturally? Along with maturity? So what if I just can't sleep at night. I see his face in the starry sky. The way he feels…it just makes it right. Is that love? The tug in your stomach and flutter through your throat. A dizzy head and goo-goo eyes. Just one kiss makes me float on air. It is pleasurable, every minute. Every second! I can't wait for his return…  
  
"Misty! Misty!"  
  
"Huh? What?" I open my leisure eyes and see green. I sigh. "Gustav."  
  
"Gustav?"  
  
I open my eyes wider. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Moss?" Juniper asks happily. Freesia sits upon her head, cleaning her antennae.  
  
"Sure, why not." I reply. It was late afternoon, around five o'clock. I learned how to read the sun. I had fallen asleep, thinking of Ash.  
  
"You don't look good." Freesia points out.  
  
"Ask Pippin." I reply. "This will be the first time his little observations are correct."  
  
"Oh dear." Freesia sighs. "Really, Misty, you trust in this boy to return to you?"  
  
"I—."  
  
"Just don't get your hopes too high. I'd hate to see your heart get shattered." Freesia cuts in.  
  
She is doubtful. But deep down in my heart, I have to admit I'm doubtful too. Please come, Ash. Don't leave me alone here. It's hard to believe that the previous night was true. Call me naïve, but I believe. He was here. Everything was too real, pure, and natural. That kiss, I can still taste. That night was no dream.  
  
"Whattcha doing?" Penelope bounds into view followed by her brother, Pippin. He whispers in her ear. "Pip wants to know what that kiss felt like."  
  
"Penny!" Pip shouted. "You weren't supposed to say I wanted to know!"  
  
I laugh. "It's like a warm spring day, right when the run rises. Your heart melts and pours out freely into a pool of everlasting love."  
  
"In other words, she liked it." Juniper gave them all a summary. I blush, but my heart is burning in a different way…with excitement. The sun is slowly setting in the west sky, making the clouds pinkish-purple marshmallows that dance with delight.  
  
"Okay Pip." I say. "You can say it now."  
  
He sighs with relief. "Aww!"  
  
"I just hope;" I begin. "He comes."  
  
"Oh dear." Freesia says once more and falls down my neck like a slide, since she was sitting on my head. Such a drama queen.  
  
"Is that what love is?" Pippin wonders. "Waiting for that certain someone, no matter what? And that someone is special enough to come. I mean, this boy, Misty. Is he really coming back? With what happened after he left before—."  
  
Penelope covers his mouth with both of her little, squirrel hands. "Don't listen to him. He's a nut."  
  
I stand and head for the lake. But before I enter the water, I turn and say with a smile. "Thank you for your advice." It was sort of a joke though, I hope they understood.  
  
As I enter the lake, I could feel my heart glow with the last rays of sunlight. I felt proud, hard to believe. I was glad to live the life I was. For being a gentle deer by day, only to be feminine again when the moon is out; I feel special. To have Ash's love, I am also lucky. What my eyes await will be pleasant, for sure. My heart is already full of love, it's about to overflow. Oh please! I love you. I love you! I surface and see a swish of two tails. Pippin and Penelope just left. I come out of the lake and watch the thumb-nail moon slowly climb up the stars to its nightly thrown. My long lost mother smiles down on me. She led me here. I am Mother Nature's child. My soul is full of joy, but there was still room for worry. It is still early. The moon has plenty of time to shine. Hours pass, and I still wait. I now sit on a small cliff over looking the lake's shore. I dangle one foot off the side, and hug my opposite knee. Such a peaceful night. The owls hoot long, sweet, and strong. The bushes rustle and my heart leaps into my throat. Oh…it is only a skunk searching for a drink. I sigh mournfully. Another hour or two goes by. My eyes droop. No, I cannot fall asleep. I must stay awake, so when he comes, I'll be able to greet him. Juniper hops to my side. Her ears down and her face sad. She can read my thoughts. That feeling is coming back. The pain that tickles the back of my throat. A signal for tears. I try my best to hold them back. The pain worsens. Oh, it hurts. How long can I keep this up? He didn't come. I can see the sun's head emerging over the trees. I must go.  
  
"Maybe…Last night was a dream." I say to Juniper.  
  
She starts to talk in her squeaky, yet chittery, rabbit voice. She then lets her eyes get all soft and gives in 'aw'.  
  
I get it. "Pippin."  
  
Juniper nods and then points to the sky. My bare feet run down to the shore. Why don't I get to watch the sun rise for once? I'll die of course, but it may be worth it. Juniper pushes my leg, urging me to go in the water. I finally obey.  
  
"He didn't come back for me." I sob on shore as a doe.  
  
Juniper pats my back. "It's okay Misty. You deserve a lot better then him."  
  
"But…I love him Juniper. I love Ash." I reply. "He seemed so perfect." After a while I remember something. "Didn't you say something about Pip?"  
  
Juniper groans. "I tried to tell you before the sun set, but I couldn't squeeze it in."  
  
"What? What is it?" I ask.  
  
"I hope it doesn't make too big of a deal…but maybe he would explain it better then I could." Juniper nods. She then bounds off into the woods.  
  
"Juniper." I call after her.  
  
"Yes?" She turns around.  
  
"I feel so deprived." I finally finish crying. "Of one of the most important things in life."  
  
She hops back over to my side and rests her paw on my black nose. "It'll be okay, Princess. But please, to make us all happy, talk to Pip and Penny."  
  
"Thank you." I say and start waiting for lunch time, when the two squirrels arrive.  
  
The morning air was sweet, but very tick. I am tried, but yet I cannot sleep. My eyes seem to be so big now that my eyelids can't cover them anymore. Hours that flew by the previous night, now are like a turtle on land. The sun rises slowly to its peek. Another hole is to be punctured in my heart. For the first time, as I lay on shore, watching the sun rise, I think about death. I think about home. My father. My life. How my attitude got me here. How me not giving into my feelings cursed me for life. The other half of my brain counters with hate. That I had the right to run away. I wanted Ash to say he loved me more then just for my beauty. Even if I were ugly. I wanted to hear him say he loved my soul, not my face. I hear the chick-chick-chick of the brother and sister. Pippin and Penelope arrive.  
  
The second they catch my glance, they back away. I stop them "Wait."  
  
"You look slightly devastated, Princess." Pippin says.  
  
"He didn't come." I begin.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Penelope sympathizes.  
  
"And you two know why." I finish.  
  
Penelope's jaw drops. Pippin slowly puts his paw under it, and closes her mouth. He is the first to speak. "Princess, we only…"  
  
"Just tell me why."  
  
Penelope starts into the woods. "Follow me."  
  
Pippin follows his sister up a tree and I run along my paths. They traveled through branches a lot easier then on the ground. I keep my eyes on them, and finally they stop. It's still in the middle of the woods. What does this have to do with Ash not returning? Pippin and Penelope hang their heads over a branch to talk to me.  
  
"Uh…what happens when you human people…uh…" Penelope had to stop and think. She was sort of slow. "Hit your head?"  
  
Pippin sighs with annoyance. "After Ash left two nights ago, he was running back to the path. And, he must have been distracted by something, because he ran into that tree."  
  
"Oh, my poor Ash." I reply instinctively. "Please, take me to his castle! I don't care how long it takes. I don't care if I die."  
  
They bow their heads. "Yes, Princess."  
  
And we're off. I follow them in the trees once more. I should have gone with him when he left. I should have made sure he could make it back alright. Poor, Ash. I can't wait to finally see him again. Pippin and Penelope lead me on and on. The trees never see to end. Clouds form at my mouth. Winter is coming quickly. Soon, it will be three years. Three long years since I've ran away. Since I've been living like this.  
  
"Almost there, Princess!" Penelope informs.  
  
It's been at least a half an hour, I know. I grow tired. I slow to a walk, not wanting to run. But I know I must. The quicker I get to his castle, the quicker I can get back to the lake. My life will be spared. But time is too precious to loose. I can't just stand here and let it bruise a violent indigo. I think of him and I think I can fly. Into his arms, and he'll soothe my weary soul. Pip and Penny land on my back and my weak knees buckle.  
  
"Almost there, Princess." Penny whispers in my ear. "Keep on walking."  
  
"I believe I'm stretching this rubber band beyond its tolerance." I pant.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Princess?" Pippin asks me, but I don't reply. My answer can wait.  
  
Penny gasps and grips a tiny bit of my fur from amazement. "There it is!"  
  
I step out of the wood to see a tower sticking high into the air. I look down the grassy hill on which I stand to see a castle in the valley. It was beautiful over here. Whenever Ash and I saw each other, when we were young, he'd come over to my kingdom. I've never been to his. Hills surround it on three sides, the fourth is a flat plain leading to the port. At the port waiting was his ship, which he always rode over to my castle. Every summer I had to greet that ship, but I haven't seen it for a while, of course. A lone carriage sits at the front gate. A Spanish flag flaps in the wind on top of it. They visit yet again. I sigh with awe. I love it here already.  
  
"Pippin, Penelope…thank you." I say.  
  
"You're very welcome, Princess." They reply in unison.  
  
I giggle and bound down the hill full of glee. The sun shines bright in its past-noon position. I get near the bottom of the hill and come to some hedges. I peek my head though and see a spectacular garden. Queen Delia walks through the small cobblestone paths, sipping on a glass of wine. Her high-heels clicking against the stone. If I ever get back to normal, this will be the first place I go. I could lay on these hills and watch the clouds go by for hours on end. I hear a loud scream come from the castle.  
  
Suddenly, Ash runs into the garden yelling. "Mother!" I can't help but laugh.  
  
"Espera, Señor! Venir atrás." A girl around my age runs after Ash in a ravishing burgundy and gray dress. Her black hair curled and in a ponytail, high on her head. She snickers playfully and continues to chase Ash around the small paths in the garden. I have a strange feeling who she is, and again, I can't help but laugh myself.  
  
Queen Delia covers her mouth with one hand, trying to hold back a giggle. "Esmeralda, please." I was right.  
  
Esmeralda stops running after Ash and curtsied before his mother. "Si." She straightens and walks off.  
  
Ash sighs from exhaustion and relief. "Thank you Mother."  
  
"You're welcome, sweetie." His mother smiles.  
  
"Who needs an exercise plan when you got her around." Ash pants. "Three times around the library, once through the west wing, across the north field, and then to you."  
  
"Esmeralda has a certain, yet strange, relationship with you, Ash." Queen Delia observes.  
  
"I can agree with that." Ash says.  
  
"She really does like you, Ash. She'd made a wonderful bride. Your marriage will increase our trust and trade with Spain."  
  
Ash groans. "Mother, I tried to tell you…"  
  
"Oh, no!" said Queen Delia, annoyed. "Not that story again! Ash, you can't dwell on dreams."  
  
"It wasn't a dream, Mother! I saw her, I really did." Ash protests.  
  
"You're lucky that Bradley waited that long for you, Ash. When he found you, you were unconscious. That just goes to show you that you should never run and daydream at the same time, while running through a thick forest." Queen Delia replies.  
  
"But, Mother…" Ash looked to be panicky.  
  
"Don't you 'but' me, mister! How am I supposed to believe your absurd story? Misty hiding in the woods, only to be deer by day and woman by night. It's preposterous, Ash! Preposterous!"  
  
"But…it's true." Ash moans.  
  
"That bump to your head must be more serious then I thought. Look dear, whether you like it or not, Misty is dead." His mother almost yells. That makes me feel so good…not!  
  
Ash sighs in defeat. "Maybe, you're right. How could anything like that happen?" I'll just have to accept that Misty is never coming back. She's dead."  
  
"It's been two years, Ash. Let her go." The queen sets her hand on her son's shoulder.  
  
"Alright." Ash gives in, and my heart shatters. He thinks it was a dream now as well. Please, Ash, don't deny it! Don't deny it! What is this I feel? Rage. Burning and boiling inside. I close my eyes and grit my deer teeth. I fear that I can't hold it in for long.  
  
"Princess." Pippin and Penelope tug on my ear. "Calm down."  
  
"Get back to the lake." I say through my gritted teeth. "I'll get back soon. I'll be fine."  
  
"Yes, Princess." Pippin and Penelope say reluctantly. They hop off my back and run op the south hill.  
  
The rage breaks. I tear through the hedge. I shake the extra leaves off of my head and back. I stomp my hoof on the cobblestone and cry my deer cry. I look first at Queen Delia, hoping she can read my face. For it says, how can you make your son deny me? He told me himself he loves me. I still want him. Her wine glass slips from her hand and ruins into tiny pieces of glass on the garden floor. The deep purple liquid trickles out. I then look at Ash, hoping for him to notice my eyes. He's seen me like this before. I wanted him to notice my eyes. He's talked about them before. Please perceive them again. Neither of them moves. They are both frozen from shock. I then remember. Queen Delia's flowers are like her second child. I fix my teeth around some carnations and rip them from the soil. The queen lets out a squeal and points at the 'thing', who destroyed a part of her beautiful garden. I look back at her, as if to laugh in her face. Ha! But also, her signal was for Ash to go after that 'thing'. So, as planned, Ash starts to run after me. I bound through the hedges and up the south hill and into the wood. So far, so good. My plan is working. I can hear Ash's feet pounding the forest floor behind me. I will return to the lake. He will be there again, to see me transform. Oh no. That weakness is returning again. My head feels light. I gnaw on the flower stems for no reason. My hooves no longer feel the ground, but I know I am still running. I look through the almost bare branches of the trees and see a purple sky. Night descends quickly. I am in trouble. The first star of the night as already shown. It is a bad omen. A great sign of foreboding. Danger, my life may not be spared, threatened. I may not make it back. I am going to die. I am going to die. Oh no! My legs finally go on the blink and I collapse to the forest floor. My eyes start to roll to the back of my head. My brain is shutting down. My heart is deliberate. I love you Ash.  
  
  
  
I black out… 


	7. Begging in the wake of Failure

Fuzz, then black again. Gray fuzz. Pitch black. I hear my voice groan. My throat rumbles. I thought heaven was supposed to be a glorious city of light. Why are my eyes only seeing black? Have I traveled in the wrong direction? Is my soul now lost in Hell? I'll never have another chance now. The devil gives no mercy. All hope is lost. I will never see Ash again. Another moan erupts from my throat. When will I see the fire? The flames? The red eyes of the constant watching devil? The gray fuzz returns. The gray is now turning to green. Pale, and sick green. I hear the cackle of mockery. An old woman laughs at me. A woman? The rumors are is that the devil is man. 'Guess I proved them wrong. Green goes to pale pink. Brown fuzz. What?  
  
"Beryl, please." Came a deep voice.  
  
Oh my goodness. This can't be happening. How am I still alive? That low voice was of Lord Altrogge. He goes on mumbling something, but I don't bother listening. I can hardly move. So stiff, so weak. Oh, just to move one muscle, pain seers through my body. I finally get the strength to open my eyes. I stare up at the ceiling of the stone castle. Lord Altrogge bends over me.  
  
"You're lucky, Princess." He says.  
  
"I…didn't…make it." My mouth finally forms.  
  
"Of course you didn't make it back in time. That's why you're lucky to be alive. Just be thankful, Princess, that I spared you. I could have left you to die when I found you. But I still had time because the moon wasn't at its tallest peak, and it wasn't even half full. Also, I would like to know, why you were out so far and so late."  
  
"I went for…a walk. Find food." I lie. "I was hungry."  
  
"That must have been a great hunger." Lord Altrogge almost laughs. I don't think he believes me. "You've got to be more careful, Princess Misty. Be careful." He pauses. "Oh, is that a tear?"  
  
He mocks me, for I cry. He will never find out why. Never. He then leaves the room.  
  
Beryl hobbles over to me and puts a glass to my lips. "Here, drink."  
  
I drink and whisper. "Thank you." It wasn't water, the strange beverage. I'll just have to find out later because I dare not ask. She then leaves as well. "I failed."  
  
I only stare. My only movement is my chest going up and down from my breath. The words I said earlier ring in my head. Failed. Failure. What did I expect from myself? This skinny, puny, helpless, hopeless—little girl. I don't need a plan, I need a miracle. I was so close. But I know that I chose a bad time. Winter walks towards us, making the days shorter. Less sun, and less time. I don't know how long I lied there. But the feeling finally came back to my legs. The warm sensation crawled up my body and finally I could move without a result of pain. That beverage must have had something special in it. I sit up on the old couch which I was set on and crack my sore neck. The sound gives me goose bumps. Where did Lord Altrogge and Beryl go? Curiosity itches my brain. I finally stand on my wobbly weak legs. Holding on to the brick wall, I make my way towards a room where I hear voices. The Lord talks to his assistant slowly and in a hushed, low voice. I near the large door and press my ear to it. I fell that I must know what they're talking about.  
  
"I feel this plan is failing." Lord Altrogge says.  
  
"Why, sir?" Beryl asks.  
  
"It's been going so well, these three years. I'm beginning to worry."  
  
"Worry?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be ruling the Waterflower Kingdom by now! Misty as my wife. But if she refuses to marry me, I cannot conquer. If I try to take over that kingdom without her, the army from Ketchum's Kingdom stops me!" Lord Altrogge replies. I cheer inside.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Plus, I believe that deer is smarter then you think. And I also think she's had contact with other people, signaling her situation." The Lord replies.  
  
"Why do you think that, sir?" Beryl wonders.  
  
He pauses. "When I found her lying on the forest floor the previous night, a boy was already at her side." There was?…Ash.  
  
"A boy?"  
  
"Yes. He wasn't a normal boy though, Beryl. His clothes proved it. Those weren't no peasant clothes. Satin and Silver thread. I think he knew about her. For when he reached her he was saying how all she said was true. It was all true. She told that boy around her curse, and possibly about me and my plan." The lord said with slight anger.  
  
The door gives way and I crash to the floor before Lord Altrogge. I stand to leave but catch his glare and I am frozen. If looks could kill, I would be dead. I bow my head as if to say, sorry. I look up to see two flat faces. Beryl's enormous nose covering up her wrinkled mouth. I sigh nervously, inching my way backwards out the large wooden doors.  
  
"What do you want?" Lord Altrogge stops me. I cannot turn back now. I've been given an opportunity and I'm going to take it.  
  
"Please, my Lord." I say and I can smell his surprise. I then go to my knees. "I have a request."  
  
"Do you wish me to grant it?" He asks.  
  
"Very. But I also know it is of your decision." I reply.  
  
"I appreciate your awareness on the subject." Lord Altrogge smiles.  
  
"You've given me a half life, my Lord, and now I ask for it to be whole again. Please, my Lord, I ask to be human once more, and stay that way." I answer, taking the risk.  
  
He seems shocked and Beryl doesn't say a word, like always. She barely speaks.  
  
"Please…I beg of you." I cry. "I beg of you."  
  
"The reason you are in here, in my castle, is because there is no moon tonight. You will have to stay in here until tomorrow night. You have a lot of time to spare and so do I. Go up to the tower where I have prepared for you a room. I will return tomorrow night with my decision." The Lord says. "Sleep well Princess. I will see you then. Beryl, fetch her a meal and the escort her to the tower." Beryl nods.  
  
Was that a yes or a no? I stand up and follow the Lord's assistant to the kitchen were she gives me a ham sandwich and some very strong coffee. I can hardly eat it all. I am so used to not eating, when I actually do, my stomach fills very easily. After I finish, Beryl leads me up the spiral steps. We go up many floors, but finally reach what she tells me is the east tower. A circular room with one window and a large mound of hay to the side.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable, Princess. I will be back at sunrise so I can put a shade over that window. The sun will still affect you. Until then, have a nice night." With that she leaves.  
  
"Thank you." I whisper. I doubt she heard me, but I was still a Princess. I should remain polite, even though I hardly acted that way to begin with.  
  
After Beryl closes the door, I pull some hay over to the window to make a cushion. I have a seat and rest my elbows on the stone sill, gazing out upon the enchanted forest. This place was different, you could tell. For weather never affected it. In the months of winter, cold winds blew, yet there was no snow. Rain fell every once in a while in the warm months, but never a thunder storm. Plants never died, the leaves were always green. Flowers didn't wither, but were forever in bloom. Their pollen being scattered by the slightest breeze, and sparkling a magical yellow in the moonlight. The lake looks so majestic from this far away, and from this altitude. Shimmering ripples of white on its navy blue body. I feel like I'm in the old fairy tale, Repunzel. My hair so long, locked in a tower. Waiting for a prince I know will never come. 


	8. The Birth of a Wild Child

"Freesia! Freesia!" I shout out the tower window.  
  
The little butterfly floats to the sill and lands. She folds up her radiant purple, blue, and forest green wings. She rubs her antennae together and I hear that squeak, but I don't understand it.  
  
I frown. "It's good to see you." Silent. "Are Pippin and Penelope alright?"  
  
Squeak.  
  
"Are they mad at me?" I ask. I get another squeak.  
  
No, I just made a horrible mistake. I asked Lord Altrogge to make me completely human again, and by being that, I won't be able to communicate to all my forest friends anymore. The cricket's orchestra, the skunk's whispers, the chattering squirrels and singing birds. All of their words won't be recognizable to my ears. Oh my word, please say this isn't true. I was only thinking of myself. I was thinking of my benefits and my happiness. But I forgot that what made me happy was being able to talk to Freesia, the brother and sister, a friendly frog, as well as Juniper—that lovably bunny. What have I put myself into. I cry. I yell at the top of my lungs out that east tower window. Get all that pain out. All of it just erupting and emitting out of my heart and soul and into the evening air, and maybe it will be swept away by the morning breeze. A tear runs down my cheek and under my chin, and finally falls with a plop, on the stone shelf.  
  
"Oh, Freesia…I'm so sorry." I say and I hide my face in my arms.  
  
She tugs on a strand of my hair and I look up from my nest. She squeaks and points one of her tiny, skinny legs towards the lake.  
  
"What is it?" I wonder as I squint to get a better view of the water.  
  
I don't see a thing. What is she trying to get me to notice? I finally focus on a small black twig, it seems, that has just emerged from the forest's protection. It stands by the lake's shore, as if to admire it, before bending down to put his lips to the water to drink. Who was this man? Or woman? A stranger, is all I can classify it as. It lifts its head up from the water and falls backwards on its back. It just lays there, with its arms spread out at its sides. Freesia floats up to my ear and tries to tell me something I can not comprehend. Another down-fall on seeing the moon's face. I shake my head, hoping to signal to her to stop talking…it was no use. I fix my eyes on the stranger once more and my brain is dumbfounded with wonder. The lake's body starts to shine a little brighter. The sun is about to rise. I sink out of the window, trying to hide my body from its light. The second it started to flicker over the trees, I felt weak again. That odd sensation I can never place. A sensation of death. My viewing of this odd stranger will have to be postponed until tomorrow night—if that person stays that long.  
  
"Princess." Came a knock on the door. It was Beryl.  
  
"You may enter." I reply and remain sitting on my little mound of hay, just beyond the window's allowance of light.  
  
"Sorry I wasn't here earlier." Beryl hobbles over to the window.  
  
"No harm." I say as I watch her pin the sheet to some tacks in the stone wall, covering the window. "Thank you."  
  
"'Welcome." She said groggily. It was after all very early. "I'll bring you up something to eat in about three hours."  
  
"Thank you again."  
  
She nods and then exits, slamming the large wooden door behind her. As I sit on my mound of hay, I think about the stranger I had just seen out that east tower window. His mysterious aura. I keep on wondering if I'll see him again soon, or not… if he has left. Then again, the thought of that stranger being my Ash comes up in my mind. If it was him, I'm run from this castle and into his arms, and wouldn't let go. What would I say to him again? Would we have the same conversation as last time? Would I say again how I followed him in the woods as a doe? His belief is questionable. Yet, I want to slap him. I don't know why. I'm so scared and confused. I hide my face in my hands, wanting to cry, but I don't. I must stare into darkness, that resembles my love so much. It has disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Knock, knock, knock. "Princess?"  
  
"My Lord?" I whisper. I quick throw the shade off of the window. Night as already fallen. How long did I sit there thinking about what I should do, and where I should turn? "You may come in." I finish.  
  
Lord Altrogge opens the door and tosses me half of a loaf of bread. "Eat first, then we will talk."  
  
I take a bite as my reply. The bread is so dry, yet I manage to stuff it down my throat. I lick the crumbs from my fingers and lips and I feel suddenly sleepy with such a content belly.  
  
"I thought well and hard on your request, Princess. I thought of your benefits as well as mine. I tried to think like you." Lord Altrogge explains. "And it came to me that if you were no longer happy here, you'd find some way to escape, or eventually starve or kill yourself. If you want you to stay here and stay here peacefully, I will have to do some things that make you pleased as well as myself."  
  
"Yes, my Lord." I say. I gulp.  
  
He conjures up a giant ball of pale green light between his two outstretched hands. "My answer will take some pain, and I apologize in advance for your screams."  
  
I didn't expect this. I didn't expect this at all! The large sphere just kept on growing and growing in Lord Altrogge's hands. The brightness of it made me feel unbelievably weak. Has he forgotten that he made my human body feeble to intense light? My head is nothing but a balloon now, light and lulling from side to side, because of the person who carries it is tugging on the string. I hear the lord groan slightly in the effort of his magic. He then, and finally, lets go of the enormous globe of green shining mass and it crashes into me. I feel my body explode, my chest erect and my head back against my spine. My fingers are long sticks reaching for something far away. Oh, the pain. This is worse then when he first cursed me. Excruciating horror and eye-bulging effects. What one man could do to a simple Princess is amazing. A Princess that is only in search of that special someone. I don't know how long I screamed. I don't know how long I sat there excepting the pain. I don't know how long Lord Altrogge and Beryl were my audience. All I do know is my answer was a yes or a no. Again, I crash through my flight of fantasy and into harsh reality—a world of love, hate, and magic.  
  
"Princess?" Came Lord Altrogge's deep voice.  
  
I moan my reply and open my eyes slightly.  
  
"Good, you're awake." Is all he says. "Just so you know, it is finished."  
  
I open my eyes wider and look over at myself (who was sprawled out on the floor). I had hands…still. I quickly sit up and look out the window. Pure Sunlight. I stand on my wobbly legs and put my head out of the window. I felt no weakness. He had granted my request! I turn to him and only smile. "Thank you."  
  
He only nods. "Don't think you're getting away that easily, Misty."  
  
I look at him confused. "What? I don't quite understand…"  
  
"You being human again lifts the part of you dying if you don't make it to the water. So, naturally, you could go wherever you want, whenever you want. So I had to make some adjustments so you don't just go running home to your daddy. You aren't free yet." The Lord replies. I truly haven't thought of that.  
  
"What must I do." I ask.  
  
"I have restricted your wanderings to a four mile radius from the lake in all directions. If you exceed this distance, believe me, you will definitely know." Lord Altrogge almost smiles. Great…more pain is to be expected.  
  
"Okay." I nod.  
  
"Go now…get out." Lord Altrogge waves and I am hurried down the tower steps by his assistant and practically thrown out the castle door without breakfast.  
  
My new life begins now. I remember telling myself that just before I left, three years ago. Now, and finally, I will deliver my promise. I run down to my home—the lake's shore—and prepare for the beginning of a myth. I will be known by the wanderers of this forest as none other then a Wild Child, Mistress of Trees, or Goddess of Wolves. I travel my trails and find my new supplies. A large rod of wood and a brick of limestone. Upon my traveling I run into an unexpected visitor.  
  
"Human…get away." It moans.  
  
I can understand his language. But I am human. Yes, Lord Altrogge made a miscalculation in his doings. I can comprehend the animals words now. It is still day, and their sentences can form in my ears. I smile to myself. "I won't harm you." I hear the voice of a deer come from my throat.  
  
The animal to which I speak is a buck; a male deer. He is shot in the side and is bleeding terribly. "Get away."  
  
"I won't leave you like this. I want to help." I kneel to his festering body.  
  
"I suffer, nothing can stop that." The buck groans.  
  
"I have suffered. Don't talk that way. I made it and so will you." I say as I try to pick him up. "The lake's water will cleanse your wound." He is too heavy.  
  
"Let me die…as revenge to the man who killed me." The buck said.  
  
"How is that revenge?" I ponder.  
  
"For he will know what he has done and live with the fact that he has killed one of Mother Nature's creatures. He is no longer her son." The buck tells. He rests his head down on the mossy dirt and finally rests in peace.  
  
"May you part with ease and with happiness." I say and then take his antlers to drag him back to the lake.  
  
First duty of the day, make a weapon to defend myself. That is what the brick of limestone is for. I am actually glad I ran into this unfortunate deer…for he will come in handy. I will use his tendons as string. I will use his hide for protection from the wind. His meat, I will dry, and use for my own food. I take another stone and start chipping away at the brick of limestone. A spear is what I am making. I chip away chunk after chunk, sharpening the point. I use the point I have now to slit open the deer's stomach to clean. The smell of blood fills my nostrils but I heed it not. I make a deep hole by the water's side and bury the organs that I don't need. I hate doing this. I really do. I am no better now then the man who shot this buck…but I must survive on my own. I will no longer want the aid of Lord Altrogge and Beryl. I want to be my own person. It takes hours, many, many hours. By tomorrow I should have all the muscle set out for drying as well as the fur and hide cut. The rest, I shall bury again. Late evening, I groom myself to new potential. I roll my long hair up into a ball on the top of my head. I take my washed, limestone dagger and slice it off. The rest of my hair then falls down to about my shoulders. It if kept it that long, it would only get in my way. I take one of the dried tendons from the buck and tie my spear to the wooden rod I collected earlier. It fits well. I take the hide and make a cloak out of it. A cape of nature itself. I take some of the hide and make a little pouch out of it. Sewing the tendons into the top as a noose to close it. Another to make a band around my waist so it will be easier to carry. My ensemble is different, new, and certainly grotesque to what my father would have wanted. I stuff some of the dried venison into my hide pouch and watch the sun slowly rise in the eastern sky. A new day, and a new me. I am finally born. Mother Nature has a new look and a new babe. She had given birth to a wild child. 


	9. The Stranger

"Princess…wha-what happened to you?" Penelope squeaks.  
  
I laugh. "I am only to expect happiness for now on, Penny."  
  
"You're human, and it's day light!" She says frantically. "You're not happy, you're going to die!"  
  
"Penny, notice anything different? The curse has been lifted." I reply. "But I can still talk to you by day."  
  
The young squirrel still trembles. Her brother sighs.  
  
"Pippin,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you." I smile.  
  
"Yes?" He repeats.  
  
"Do you by chance, know how far four miles is from here? About four miles north, perhaps?" I ask with hidden glee.  
  
"Eh, I could give you a rough estimate, that's all." Pippin nods off, thinking.  
  
"I'll take anything you've got." I lean in closer.  
  
"Um…maybe to the bay, I would say. You know, that large river by that big stone building you wanted to go to about a month ago." Pippin scowls at me. "But I could be pushing it. I'm a squirrel, Misty, not a mathematician."  
  
"You are the smart one, Pip." I whisper behind my hand. "That's why I asked you." Then gestured my head towards Penelope, who was occupying herself with a cattail by the lake.  
  
We both chuckle slightly and he hops unto my shoulder as I stand up. "Beautiful afternoon, I must say. The sky is a prism blue." My mouth chits to Pippin. It felt weird…speaking all the different animal talks.  
  
"Yes, indeed." Pip agrees. Moments pass. "Well, Princess…Penelope and I better get going. We will see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, have a nice night." I reply as he bounds off of my shoulder and into the woods with his sister.  
  
I return to that small cliff by the lake's shore. The one I sat on the first night I waited for my prince's return. I, finally, plan to forget that night. That lovely blue sky clouded over with very thin wisps of cotton. Then I felt it—rain. The light rain that comes in a perfect mist. I adore this type of weather. You can't see the droplets falling from the sky, but you can feel them landing on your arms, face, and feet. You could stand in it for hours and never get drenched. It lightly pricks your lips and cheeks and cools your skin. I sit there, enjoying the sky's tears. A collection of these tiny droplets combine into a ball of water and roll down my face and onto my bare leg. What I would do for a change. I've been wearing the same mistletoe green dress for these three years. It had been ripped and torn and scuffed and battered with dirt. The lace on the very low set collar has long vanished. The sleeves are nothing but leaves of cloth ejected from my shoulders. My midriff shows and my shirt is short. I then know, I love my life. Something then sparks my attention. A lightning flash from overhead. This was amazing and it left me stupefied. It never thunder stormed here! Never! Lord Altrogge must be angry. With that, I feel a cold hand on my shoulder. I turn to see the Lord's bushy, rust colored, mustached face.  
  
"Come with me." He mutters.  
  
"Why?" I say right away.  
  
"This forest isn't safe when there is a storm. I may hate you, but you are still my key to power." The Lord replies and starts to drag me towards his castle. We get to the large doors. "Leave that outside." He points to the spear I still carry in my hand.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." I stick the point into the ground, right outside the entrance.  
  
"Get in, dry off, and then go to the North Tower." Lord Altrogge commands.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." I repeat and shake as if I were a dog. I climb the spiral staircase and to go the North Tower. It was almost identical to the one I stayed in before—which was in the east.  
  
I sit at the window and watch the Earth shake. The clouds rumble and shoot out their spears of lightning towards the forest. Rain pelts the side of the castle with deep thuds. I lean a little bit out of the window and tilt my head towards the sky, with my mouth wide open. I try to drink as much water as I can, but it still doesn't quench. When I level my head, I see it once more. A black stick running along a path by the lake. The one that is used to go to Lord Altrogge's castle. The stranger has returned. He must be crazy! In this storm, it was very dangerous to travel. That imbecile, thinking he can brave the lightning through the trees and rain through the mud. I laugh at him for his idiotic choice to come here. My heart leaps. He can not come here. That puts him in even more danger. He will then be like me, cursed by the Lord that acts all kind and gives you shelter. He must not knock on these doors for once he enters, he may never return home again…as I. He comes closer, and closer, his black cloak rippling behind him. I quickly exit the North Tower and tip-toe quietly down the spiral staircase. My bare feet make hardly no sound and my experiences in the woods finally come in handy. I creak open the front doors and slip out, grab my spear and then hide behind a neighboring tree. The man in black comes jogging up to the castle. He is very close to me now, but I still can't see his face because of his hood. I tighten the grip on my spear and wait. He coughs and coughs, wiping the water from his eyes. His shoes squish against the muddy ground. He stares up at the castle and finally reaches out a hand to knock on the door. I hurdle from behind my tree and in front of the stranger, my spear pointed at his throat.  
  
He screams.  
  
"You dare enter?" I slyly ask.  
  
"I seek shelter from the storm, oh maiden of beasts." The stranger replies. Oh, he called me a maiden.  
  
I smile materialistically. "I can sense your fear, boy."  
  
"Please, I only ask for refuge from the rain." The stranger begs. "I wish to come into your castle."  
  
"First of all, this isn't my castle. The person inside is a lot more fierce then me." I say. "Plus, and believe me on this, you are better off with me then inside there."  
  
"I wish to inform you, maiden, that I am only here on good intensions. I mean no harm to you, or your forest. If you so desire to destroy me, I can probably understand your feelings." The stranger said.  
  
"Hush up." I almost yell. "Follow me."  
  
I move swiftly and softly down a different path, enclosed with more trees. Their branches cast a nasty glow against the forest floor. I can hear the stranger's footsteps behind me. My spear remains tightly held in my right hand. I will take care of this man, and make sure that Lord Altrogge doesn't see him, or harm him in any way. It was easy to see that this stranger was no ordinary man. The way he spoke to me was well chosen. He used words with great dialect and superior kindness. He will not meet my spear yet, but I will not leave it, for it is my protection and threat towards anyone who mocks, demands of, or abuses me and my ways. We finally reach the lake and the rain lets up slightly. I retrace my steps and start to dig in the ground. I find my hide bag and open it. I take out a hefty piece of dried venison and approach the stranger, who is trying to stay as far away as possible.  
  
"Here." I hand it out.  
  
"What is it?" The stranger asks.  
  
"Food. Eat it." I toss it to him and he catches it.  
  
"May I ask what type?" The stranger questions. Man, this guy is picky!  
  
"Try it, then maybe you can find out for yourself." I reply and have a seat on the ground.  
  
He sits down as well and rips off a piece and chews for a long time. "This is tough, but good. I can't tell what it is."  
  
"It's dried venison." I take out a piece of my own.  
  
To my abhor, he spits what he had in his mouth out. "Venison? Deer meat?"  
  
"Yes, is that a problem?" I take a bite myself. I could feel his stare as he still holds onto the piece of meat. He breaths hard and full of hate. "What did I do?" I ask coolly.  
  
"If I told you, I would only be ridiculed and scorned." The stranger sneers.  
  
I swallow my last bite. "Very well then. I will not ask any more of you, stranger. Now, you must sleep. I don't intend to let you go in the morning, so get some good rest."  
  
"Fine then." The stranger said and lied down, tucking the cloak around him. "See you in the morning."  
  
"'Night." I wish and curl up on the ground myself as the rain slowly stops.  
  
I get to sleep quite easily, can't say the same for my guest. I could hear his reckless sleep, the tossing and turning. He mumbles to himself occasionally. When he finally feel quiet and didn't stir, it caused me to arise. I sit up and look over to the stranger. All I can see is a black ball. Oh, stupid me for being so ignorant. His cloak was soaked from the evening rain. He must be entirely freezing. I stand up and make my way towards him. The hood he wore always covered his face. I was very curious what he looked like. I wonder if he is handsome, or some peasant boy. My hand inches to the robe and my fingers tremble.  
  
"Come back." He moans in his sleep and I jump. His voice is muffled from his cloak, and he shivers.  
  
"Poor kid." I whisper to myself.  
  
I untie my deer-skin cloak from around my neck. I drape it over him and it makes a pretty suitable blanket. I hope it makes him warmer. I watch as he resituates himself on the dirt and sighs deeply, before drifting back into slumber. There was something about this stranger that made me feel different. A bad different. I felt that I must always keep my guard up and never put it down for he might strike at any moment. His shadowy appearance and odd personality always left me thinking. He hides something from me. I know it. How he reacted when I told him he was eating dried venison. Why was he so concerned about what he ate? Maybe he was just some vegetarian. I didn't care. If he didn't eat, all he would do was starve. I finally forget all my thoughts, and find the softest bit of ground I could. I fall back to sleep. I wake up about four hours later when the sun had rose in the east sky. I open my eyes and see my deer-skin cape on top of me. I look over and see the stranger standing by the lake's shore.  
  
"You're not as smart as I thought." I say.  
  
He looks over to me. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You could have escaped once I had fallen asleep." I reply, standing up as well.  
  
"I didn't want to run away." The stranger turns away. "I still haven't gotten what I came for. Yet, I feel I should leave because what I did come to retrieve is probably gone."  
  
"Who or what are you searching for?" I ask.  
  
"Does it matter to you?" The stranger shoots back.  
  
"If I know, I may be able to help you out." I cross my arms over my chest.  
  
"I'm looking for a someone…a girl, around your age perhaps. But she looked a lot different. She was my love…and she's most likely gone now. That you may know, but you will never know what hard times I've gone through."  
  
That makes me angry. I lunge at him with my spear. "Don't you dare say I haven't been through hard times! Don't you dare mock me for what love I've lost as well!"  
  
"You talk of love as if it were something you came across in a forest and happen to pick up. Or something you buy at the market, or get as a reward. Well, princess of the wood, you have no idea of what true love is like! You will never know what the experience is and how good it feels to be holding her in your arms, and to comfort her when she cries. Or of that wondrous knowledge that they love you back! You will never know of love, because you never loved to begin with!" The stranger yells at me.  
  
I thrust my spear at his throat in a loud scream and run the cold stone against his skin. "Take this as a final warning, stranger. I have felt true love like no other and now it is gone never to return to me! You will pay for your mockery of that man who once rest his lips on mine in such a passion I started to cry. You will pay for the way you talk of this woman as a prize you keep on your shelf, that you happen to misplace in the time of dusting. I feel sorry for that girl, for having to deal with such a man like you who says he's found true love. You say I've never loved, well, the day my prince denied my love for him … I died that day! I died that day!" I go to inject my spear into his throat, but my sobs stop me and I collapse to my knees.  
  
To my surprise, he kneels next to me and embraces me in his arms. "I know how you feel."  
  
I just sit there in this stranger's arms, letting him say he knows how I feel. On top of that, I am crying. He has now seen my weak and soft side. That can not be good. I am supposed to strike fear into people's hearts! When I wander the forest, I hear local hunters who've seen me call me the Forest Goddess. They make up that I have some supernatural powers and can kill someone by just looking at them. This man is supposed to be afraid of me! Now I'm afraid…that he'll reveal my secret some how. I finally work my way out of his embrace. I look up at the shadow, that is his face. I slowly, and with uneven breath, take both hands and hold onto the edges of his cloak top. I close my eyes and feel that strange and scary aura surround me. I then, gradually, take off the stranger's hood. 


	10. Escape into Ecstasy

I shriek. One hand goes to clasp my heart while the other flings over my mouth. I can feel my body trembling and my heart swell with regret for everything I had done and said. The stranger bid no protest for me taking off his hood. He just hung his head, so I may do so. I then fall into his arms once more to cry as I did before. He cradles my head and slightly rocks back and forth, trying to comfort me. Just like he said just a while ago. To comfort her when she cries.  
  
I continue to sob.  
  
"It's alright, it's alright. You'll be fine, I won't let anything harm you. I promise…I promise." He coos.  
  
"How could this have happened to us, Ash? How?" I ask.  
  
"I don't know." Ash replies. "But all I do know is, I'm not going to leave this time, Misty."  
  
"You knew it was me…the whole time, didn't you?" My brain was itching to ask that.  
  
"Sad to say, no. It was dark, and you were always hidden in the shadows of the trees."  
  
"Did I frighten you?" I wait. "I'm sorry if I did…"  
  
"I was frightened, of one thing." Ash said. "That you were actually dead, and that the girl I was with had killed you. I had my worthy mistakes for signs, of course. The dried venison, and me waking up to have deer skin over me. I thought that this maiden of the wood had actually killed you, skinned you, and used you for her own good. I was angry with her, for I thought my ponderings were correct. But then, you talked of love. And of a prince denying your love for him."  
  
"I died that day." I repeat.  
  
"I will never deny you, Misty…never." Ash holds me tighter. "When the world ends, my heart will still be holding your hand."  
  
It felt good in his arms. Good and warm. I've never felt so safe. "I love you, Ash."  
  
"I love you too, Misty." He kisses my forehead. We sit there for a long time, in each other's embrace, doing nothing but absorbing the moment. "You're not dying, Misty. Are you?"  
  
"Why do you ask that?" I wonder.  
  
"You said you must be doe by day and woman by night. But I've seen you woman by both." Ash explains.  
  
"Well, I asked for Lord Altrogge's humble admittance to reverse the curse. I am now woman by both day and night, but I am limited to my wanderings." I report. "Ash, I want to come home with you."  
  
"I came to get you didn't I? I was foolish not to come earlier." Ash helps me to my feet. "Let's go."  
  
"Will he?" I ask myself nervously as I gaze at Lord Altrogge's castle off in the distance.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind." I shake off. "Ash, what about your mother?"  
  
"Don't you worry about her." Ash smiles. "All she is interested in doing is trading with Spain."  
  
"They are still at your castle?" I ask.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" Ash replies.  
  
"I saw Esmeralda chasing you one day." I giggle.  
  
"Oy vay." Ash rolls his eyes. "Well, better get going."  
  
"Yes, let's go." I say happily.  
  
Ash takes my hand and starts to lead me down the path I suppose he took to get here. One of my old and many. I carry my spear still and he holds a dagger from his shoe. Our defense will probably be unneeded but, you never really know. We talk of things, how our lives have led us to odd happenings. While me make the trek to his castle, my insides churn. I have no idea how far was have already gone. I was smart in other things during my childhood. I learned astronomy, biology, and basic mathematics. But none were very advanced. How far exactly was four miles? I personally had no idea whatsoever. My last trip to his castle took about an hour. And I wasted my energy from running half way there. I walked slower afterwards, so at the pace Ash and I travel at now, we can make it there in about forty- five minutes, I estimate.  
  
"I hope you like it there." Ash says later on.  
  
"I will." I reply. "I've seen it. Just not inside. I love the hills surrounding your castle. I couldn't have imagined it."  
  
"You like those that much? I find that hard to believe, sort of. Plus, my mother isn't that in-touch with nature. She just likes the little posies in her garden." Ash laughs.  
  
"I've learned to love the trees, the grass, and the soil. For it was what actually kept me going on for all those years. They supplied me for what I needed." I said. I sounded a little too much like a little native, talking about how the corn was a drop of gold from the sun.  
  
"That's the kind of experience some people never get. I imagine you could call yourself lucky, Misty." Ash smiles at me.  
  
"Lucky through certain circumstances." I nod.  
  
We finally approach the last tree. I look down the south hill again to see the castle Ash calls home. The flowing grass upon them sways like normal and the carriage that carried the Spanish still sits at the gate. It's like I left everything there the way it was. Only to return and see it perfect once more. Ash holds me in one of his arms and gives me a little squeeze.  
  
"Welcome home, my love."  
  
I just smile.  
  
We begin to walk down the south hill but turn slightly east. Suddenly, we hear a cry and see a pudgy man running towards us with his fists bared. He reaches us and thrusts one of his fists at me. I back up every time he throws one my way. He does this about three to fives times. His teeth gritted but I see utter fear in his eyes. I lead him on, and let him hit my shoulder once or twice. Maybe it will make him think he had won and would quit this stupid charade.  
  
"Back! Back!" The man keeps on shouting.  
  
Ash gets behind him and grabs him from under the arms to calm him. "Bradley! For goodness sake, calm your little head down."  
  
Bradley snorts and puts his arms at his sides. "Fine. But…Ash, what were you thinking? And who is she?"  
  
I just glare at him. He is so brainless.  
  
Bradley's eyes widen and he points a finger at me. "Wild Woman! Undomesticated Damsel! Malicious Maiden!" He starts to name all the pathetic nick-names I have acquired.  
  
I sigh with repugnance. I look at Ash and you can tell he's fighting back a laugh. I give in and chuckle myself.  
  
"You laugh at me, Wild Woman?" Bradley groans fiercely. He then starts talking to himself. "If Ash has made peace with her, maybe I can as well." He bends down to the grass and picks a view of the wild violets that grown on these hills. He stands up and hands them out to me. He then starts to speak very slowly …"so I could understand". "F-l-o-w-e-r-s." He stretches. "Sign and present of peace."  
  
I close his fist around the purple flowers and look him straight in the eye. "Me not an idiot." I flick his nose.  
  
"Dear God." Bradley backs up.  
  
I smile at him. "It's okay, Bradley. I need no token of peace." I can't help but laugh. "But if you call me those names again, maybe I will…for death may follow." I crack my knuckles and rub one of my fists.  
  
He shrieks like a girl and hides behind Ash. He puts out his two hands and has his pointer fingers crossed in an X. "Demon!"  
  
Ash sighs. "No use. Come on in, Misty. Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Ash." I say and follow my man inside.  
  
We leave Bradley stupefied on the hill in disbelief.  
  
My surprises were only to begin as I enter the grand palace. Red velvet carpet throughout the halls and landings of the stairs. Ash leads me through a few corridors and up a flight of stairs. He opens a door on his right and gestures me to go in. A room with lovely lavender carpet and a soft white bed with a canopy to the side. A large window that walks out onto a balcony and a huge cherry-wood dresser just beyond the door. Everything looked too delicate and in-place.  
  
"This will be your room for now." Ash tells me. "Make yourself at home and if there is anything we can get you, don't hesitate to ask, okay? Someone will come in the morning to make the bed and give you breakfast."  
  
"Sounds wonderful." I say.  
  
"You can come back here after you get cleaned up a little bit. Let's go down to the wash rooms." Ash leads me out of the door.  
  
He takes me down the hallway a little ways and opens another door. A maid is already in there, folding some clothes. She looks up in surprise. "Good afternoon, Master Ketchum. It's good to see you've returned. Did you have a safe journey?"  
  
"Thank you, Victoria. I did. Good afternoon to you, too." Ash replies with a nod. "I was wondering if you could do me a little bit of a favor."  
  
"Why, of course, Master Ketchum." Victoria smiles.  
  
"Could you help clean up this little deer, here?" Ash holds me in one arm once more. I like it.  
  
"Certainly." Victoria bows and beckons me in the room more.  
  
"Now, I have to go down to the library to meet Mother for a second. I will come back to your room afterwards." Ash says. "I hope she hasn't drank too much of that tequila."  
  
"Okay," I reply and laugh. "Thank you."  
  
"Never a problem, Misty. Never." Ash gives me a small kiss before leaving.  
  
Victoria helps me take off my cape and torn ballroom clothing. I sit down in a metal tub and she pours a bucket of hot water over my head. She takes some shampoo that smelled of the loveliest flowers and starts to scrub my mat of red hair. "It's nice to see Master Ketchum happy again."  
  
"He usually isn't happy?" I question.  
  
"No, not really. He spends a lot of his spare time in the library reading. He talks to the Spanish visitors as little as he can. He isn't very literate to the Spanish language." Victoria goes on.  
  
"That's understandable." I say.  
  
"So, what is your name, dear?" Victoria asks.  
  
"Misty."  
  
"You don't say." Victoria hums. She dumps another bucket of warm water over my head to rinse the suds from my hair. "Well, Mistress, I hope you like it here."  
  
"I already do." I reply.  
  
Victoria takes a ball of soap and rubs it vigorously against a brush to create a thick lather. "Where exactly are you from?"  
  
I hesitate. "Across the bay."  
  
She pauses, then shakes her head. She takes the brush and starts to scrub my back. "Are you—never mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Victoria said. "I mustn't ask too many questions of you."  
  
"I don't mind, really. I'm used to it, actually." I say. "A lot of people see me and scream or try to attack me as if I were some monster ready to kill. Just because of the things I do and have gone through. My life is hard to explain. So, if you have any questions, feel more then free to ask, Victoria."  
  
"No, no, no. It's fine, Mistress." Victoria shakes off as she lifts up on of my arms to brush.  
  
The bath is finally over and I get out to wrap a towel around myself. I see Victoria out of the corner of my eye picking up my clothes one by one, and staring at them oddly. My tiny little top and skirt as well as my deer-hide cape. "Any questions?" I ask with a little giggle.  
  
Victoria drops them in the laundry basket quickly, startled. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." I smile. "You can be suspicious if you want. That would be nothing new to me."  
  
I then leave the wash room and head towards my new bedroom. On the way there I have to cross a staircase and suddenly remember that I am still in a towel. How embarrassing. I hear voices down on the landing. One of them was Queen Delia, the other was my Ash. They were arguing slightly. I didn't really want to stay and eavesdrop. It would be rude, for one, and two, I am dripping wet. I run across, hopefully not catching their attention. I get into my room and close the door. I open the dresser by the door and see a line of brilliantly colored dresses. I pick out a periwinkle blue one and set it down on the bed at first. I take a pair of undergarments out of the drawer under the cabinet and put then on first. I then slip the dress on over my head. It felt weird to wear a full-length dress. I'm used to my little skimpy one. I brush out my hair and try to put a little bit of style into it. I then open the large window and walk out onto the balcony. A trivial breeze rustles my dress as I rest my elbows on the railing. It was beautiful here. I never want to leave, now that I have made my escape to ecstasy. 


	11. The Spanish and the Subconscious

Hours fly by so quickly here. One minute I'm standing on the balcony, admiring the view. The next it is night fall and I am roaming the hallways, searching for nothing. Maybe something to do though. This may sound funny, but…I sort of miss my forest home. And I've only been here with Ash for about a day! I miss my friends, the constant wind in your face, and the nature of it all! It had become part of me and now that I've had that part ripped out…I feel so empty. The question overcomes me, should I go back? And it's also strange, how nobody seems to notice me around here. They don't whisper to each other the question of who occupies the guest room upstairs. Or maybe why the Prince is so happy all of a sudden. What is causing him this hasty joy? Why is that suave smile always covering his face? Who deserves such attention from that boy? I wish I could say happily that I make him feel that way. But I feel the same way as I did about three years ago right before that ball. Planning my get-away and how to slip away easily. I come across a staircase that descends into the library. I take this route and make my way around the many shelves of books. I feel at home, but also feel like I'm intruding on someone else's property. Like some stole-away. I hear voices up head.  
  
"You have no idea how nice it is to see you like this!" I hear Queen Delia squeal.  
  
I look around the shelf I am behind and see Ash practically dancing with his Mother from glee. "Do I really make him so happy?" I ask myself quietly.  
  
"Oh, Mother, it feels great to be like this! I feel wonderful. It's like all of my dreams and figments have finally come to life!" Ash throws his hands up in the air. "I feel like shouting from the tops of every mountain how my life has changed. And how she made all the difference."  
  
"Who is the she you always talk about, sweetie? I am absolutely DYING to meet her!" Queen Delia says.  
  
"She's the most wonderful, most beautiful, imaginative, incisive, radiant,…oh, I could go on and on! She's perfect, Mother. As perfect as perfect can be." Ash explains and my face glows. "She brings me to question, what did I ever do with my life before she came in? What made me so at ease and blissful, if she wasn't there? Her personality can not be pinpointed on a specific type like most women. Some would be cute, intelligent, savage, petite and polite—just one! But she's just…just." Ash sighs with such luxury in his voice it sounded like he was going to faint.  
  
Queen Delia chuckles up a storm and puts a gloved hand over her mouth as always. "Really, Ash. I must meet her."  
  
"I'm waiting for the right time, Mother. The right time." Ash replies.  
  
"That reminds me!" Queen Delia jumps as she takes an envelop out of her small handbag. "I hope you doing mind, deary, I really hope you don't mind. But I was going to throw a ball! I invited people from six different kingdoms. Women from all over will be coming just to drool on your shoulder, Ash."  
  
"But, Mother! What did I just get done telling you! I found my girl. I will never change my mind." Ash shouts.  
  
"I'm not trying to change you mind, honey. I'm just giving you an opportunity!" Queen Delia says.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Exactly!" Queen Delia claps happily. "This will give you a chance to introduce your bride to the public. So everyone will know that you have finally made your decision. Finally, finally, finally!"  
  
"Yes, Mother, I get the point." Ash detests. "And that is a good idea. I hope that she doesn't mind either. I know she doesn't really like people staring at her a whole lot." Thank goodness he's noticed that.  
  
"Great!" Queen Delia grins and walks off and down the spiral staircase to the lower level of the library. "See you at dinner, Ash, sweetie!"  
  
"See you Mother!"  
  
My bosom swells as I take a deep breath. Finally, Ash and I will get our introduction as a couple and I will be able to…yes, finally! I continue to hide behind the bookshelves, daydreaming. Until I get an unexpected tap on my shoulder. I turn quickly to see Esmeralda standing there with her hands on her hips, nostrils flared. She wears a canary yellow dress with gold and scarlet trimming and a large lace trimmed bodice that was puffed out to full extent. A few wisps of her curly black hair had fallen out of her ponytail and swing by her flushed face.  
  
"Hola." She says exasperated.  
  
"Uh, hello." I squeak.  
  
"Que pasa?" She asks zealously.  
  
"Esmeralda, how are you? Um,…I was just looking for something." I say as I take a book off the shelf.  
  
"¡Usted no sabe cómo que esto me hace me siento!" Esmeralda screams at me.  
  
I can not stand a single word she is saying. A few words, but I'm not that literate with Spanish, same with Ash. No wonder he tries to ignore her. You can't understand even one word out of her mouth. "No comprendo." I think I said it right.  
  
Esmeralda sighs with revulsion and aggravation. She then shudders and hides her face in her hands. She was…crying? "¡Usted no sabe cómo que esto me hace me siento!" She repeats. "¿Por qué debo sufrir yo?"  
  
"Please, tell me what is wrong?" I put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. Now, I hope, she can tell what I'm saying.  
  
Esmeralda takes her hands away from her face that shines with tears. She then starts to yell at me, "He estado tratando de obtener Príncipe la atención de Ceniza por tan muchos años. ¡Tan muchos! Y cómo usted entra aquí y él venera el suelo que los pies sucios pisen. Todo quise era para él advertirme. ¡Para él a... to me ama! ¿Qué tiene usted que hago no? Soy mono, soy sexy, y intelligent. ¿Por qué puede él no dice aún hola a mí en los pasillos? Por qué... I lo ama. ¿Por qué no me ama él?"  
  
That sounded like a bunch of gibberish to me. But still, I feel sorry for her then. "I'm sorry, Esmeralda." I reply. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What's going on?" Came Ash's voice from behind another bookshelf. He comes out to see me practically hugging Esmeralda who is in tears. "Esmeralda? Misty?"  
  
Esmeralda flails her arms to bat me away. She takes a big breath and makes sure she has my eyes. "Usted no ganará. Regresaré en usted y lo frecuento en sus sueños más oscuros. ¡Usted no se olvidará el nombre Esmeralda!"  
  
Ash comes up from behind her and takes her by the arms. "Esmeralda! Calm down! Misty did nothing to you!"  
  
"Ash, please." I try to stop him.  
  
"Misty, just let me…" Ash nodded to me.  
  
"No, Ash, please." I say again.  
  
Ash starts to pull Esmeralda away from me. She kicks a little bit and finally gets out of Ash's grasp. She then points at me and shouts, "La remera." Then stomps off. Once more, I feel deeply sorry for her.  
  
Ash turns to me. "Misty, I have some news."  
  
Great, good conversations don't really start with those words. What follows is usually, I'm pregnant, we're moving, or something worse. Ash certainly isn't pregnant, so I'm at least a little safe. "What is it?"  
  
"My mother will be hosting a ball tomorrow night." He takes both of my hands. I knew the rest, but I put an excited look on my face. "Of course you're invited, but you will also be introduced as my bride."  
  
I smile big. "Oh, that is wonderful!"  
  
He picks me up in a hug and twirls me around a little bit. "I'm so glad you're happy Misty. I am."  
  
"I couldn't be happier, Ash. I'll finally be with you." I reply.  
  
"It's been so long, Misty. I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore." Said Ash.  
  
"Oh, Ash. Don't be ridiculous. I will always love you. Time cannot ruin what we already have. Some people fall in and out of love carelessly. I hope with all my heart that we are a couple that reject that from ever happening." I say more with my eyes then with my words.  
  
Ash smiles a huge smile and then seems to recall something. "I am sorry about Esmeralda, she…"  
  
"Don't be sorry about Esmeralda, Ash." I shake my head. "I believe that we'll end up being good friends. But I hope that you do know that that girl cares about you. I'm not taking sides, but she spoke to me as if I were a demon who was stealing from her a brother. But her words also were filled with love, and also sadness. So, it just goes to show you. If you respect the Spanish, they'll treat you well. But if you fight with them, they'll always win."  
  
Ash laughs a little bit. I could tell that he got the point. He leans down and we kiss. "Would you like to go for a walk or something? It's like I've ignored you since you've arrived."  
  
"Oh, no, you haven't, Ash. A walk would be nice."  
  
Ash and I start to stroll down the corridors since it was too dark outside to take a walk. He showed me everything there was and all the things that were available to me. I was excited about the ball, but yet, I was sort of scared. The last one I had attended still stuck in my mind. I wonder how mad Lord Altrogge is. Maybe he doesn't even care that I'm gone. I don't care about his opinion, though. I'm here to stay. I'm never going back. I'll miss you Juniper, Freesia, Pippin and Penelope. It's been so much fun. Come and visit me any time you wish. But that forest will no longer by my home. I've starved and cried too many times over the past few years. I will not return to such things. I want to smile, I want to laugh, and most importantly, I want to love. It feels so unbelievably good. I'm back where I belong. As a Princess with her Prince. It's been a while since I have been called a Princess or even respected as one. I even forgot my own royal blood. If it's really that precious, I do not know, but what the heck, right? I'm here. That night, after Ash and I went on our little walk. He brought up some food to my room for us to munch on as we talked. It felt so weird to eat. I didn't eat much, for I thought I was going to be sick. But it was real food! No more bread and cheese and ham and strong coffee. Escargot, salad, roasted beef, potatoes and beans. Everything perfect and savory. It won't be long until the mystery of my arrival will be revealed. I will not only be introduced as a person. I will be returning from the dead, sort of. If everybody thinks of me as dead, this will prove them totally wrong. And the most important of all, I will be introduced as Ash's bride and lover. I couldn't be happier. I truly, could not be happier then I am now. As Ash and I say good-night with a kiss and a smile I hear a distant voice far off in my head. She tells me that I deserve this, and I am always perfect in her eyes no matter how savage I was, will be, or have become. No matter who I choose as my Prince, she will always love me and respect my decisions. But the words she said even louder then expected where, 'You made the right choices, Misty. You made the right choice and I love you still. Remember that.'  
  
I curl up in bed in my night gown and whisper to myself. "I love you too, Mom."  
  
  
  
  
  
**Spanish phrases(Esmeralda)in order from first to last:  
  
~Hello  
  
~What's up?  
  
~ You don't know how this makes me feel!  
  
~ Why must I suffer?  
  
~ I've been trying to get Prince Ash's attention for so many years. So many! And how you come in here and he worships the ground your dirty feet walk on. All I wanted was for him to notice me. For him to...to love me! What do you have that I don't? I'm cute, I'm sexy, and intelligent. Why can't he even say hello to me in the hallways? Why...I love him. Why doesn't he love me?  
  
~ You won't win. I'll come back at you and haunt you in your darkest dreams. You will not forget the name Esmeralda!  
  
~ Bitch 


	12. Preparation

I wake up the next morning, by my balcony window slamming shut. I sit straight up in bed with a start and touch my chest, and then my head. The slam sounded like a gun shot. It was very bright out this morning. The drape over the window flaps and ripples in the strong morning breeze. I slowly get out of bed and tie a robe over my night gown. I go over to the balcony window and slide the curtains aside to look out into the flowing green grasses of the west hills. Today was the day. Or should I say tonight was the night? I don't know what to think, really. Should I be happy? Yes. Should I be frightened? Yes. Should I have no clue was to think or do? Absolutely. Living in the lap of luxury was so different from what I was used to. I'm used to the bottom and through these past days, I've been hoisted to the top.  
  
"Good morning, Mistress." Victoria, my maid, says cheerfully as she opens my door.  
  
She has gotten used to me, I guess you could say. She finally asked about my deer cloak and my torn dress. I explained most everything. There is still a side of her that likes to snoop. I think she's trying to uncover a mystery about me and reveal it to the whole kingdom. Maybe then they'd get rid of me.  
  
"Good morning, Victoria." I reply. "I trust you slept well?" Victoria asks as she sets a tray on my bedside table. "Some-what, Victoria, some-what." I play with the sash on my robe. "Care to talk it out, Mistress?" "Oh, no." I say. "But thanks for the offer."  
  
"You sound so worried. Are you sure there is nothing I can do?"  
  
"Yes, Victoria, I'm sure. Thank you." I bow my head slightly. "Okay." Victoria sighs reluctantly. She then motions towards the tray. "I hope you'll have breakfast." "I'm not too terribly hungry." said I. "Oh, you've just got to eat something, Mistress! Since you came here, I've hardly seen you eat a bite. And you're so skinny! How are you living, I must ask myself sometimes. I just can't help but worry." Victoria shakes her head. "And I'm not the only one who is concerned about your heath, Mistress. When you told me about your life for the past three years, I was amazed. All you had was a loaf of bread and a round of cheese per week. And you still had unbelievable energy! The sun gave you that light brown complexion, but if it didn't, I swear you'd be ghostly white due to her lack of nourishment. I've talked to Master Ash as well and his voice shakes at times when we speak of you. It's nice to see him so happy again, yet I hate to see him worry like this. I'm worried." I don't know what to say. I am speechless. I finally look at her and whisper. "Thank you." Victoria comes over to me and gives me a hug. "I'm glad you came Mistress. Even though I wasn't so certain at first. I know now that Master is truly lucky to have your golden heart. You may be the Mythical Wild Woman of the woods, but I'd be more then happy to have you as my true Mistress. I'd be proud." I smile and try to hold back my subtle tears of happiness. Victoria smiles as well. "Now," she pats my shoulders with both of her hands. "I'll go get your ball dress out of pressing and trimming. You have something to eat and I'll be back in about twenty minutes." "Thank you, Victoria." I say and take my breakfast tray.  
  
I must have been hungrier then I thought, because I ate everything on the tray. All of it was extremely delicious. I had porridge with raisins and cinnamon on top, a banana, a crescent roll, and a large glass of grapefruit juice. Everything tasted to fresh. All the things I've done in life, I wish they tasted this fresh. I wish I could remember them this crisp. I've done a lot of meditation over the past few years. Too much practice can make you hazy. Your memory rots because of the constant up- bringing of your experiences. Cruel acids, they are. I wish I could refresh.  
  
"Mistress." Came a knock at the door. "Come in, Victoria." I reply and sit up to greet her. She comes in carrying a bundle of clothing and sets them down on my bed. She looks up and claps her hands together. "Bless my eyes. It's great to see an empty bowl." "It was delicious, Victoria, thank you." "Oh," she sighs. "No need for thank yous, deary, no need for thank yous." She unfolds the bundle on my bed to reveal a peony pink dress. It had a large skirt with a shinny, tight top. Flower print stitching around the bodice and thin sleeves of pink silk. It was beautiful. "Such a dazzling gown." I respire, touching the embroidery gingerly. "And it's yours, Mistress." Said Victoria. "Now, if you don't object, I need you to slip into your under dressings."  
  
I take off my robe and pull my night gown off over my head. I go to my chest of drawers and take out my under dress to put on. After I situated it, Victoria began to fit me to the dress. First the skirt, then the stay to keep my posture proper. She pulls the strings tight. I forgot how much I hated that part. I gag and grab my stomach. Victoria eventually stops tugging and starts to put my top on. She straightens the sleeves and ties up the back to fit my small chest. She then bends down to finish hemming the bottom of the skirt. I felt so dirty in this radiant dress. Something about this whole thing triggered a memory.  
  
"Victoria." "Yes, Mistress?" Her voice chimes. "I miss my home." I say. She pauses. "That's understandable, dear." "Ha, 'Dear'. How ironic." I laugh and my voice cracks. Victoria stands. "I know you're upset and troubled, Mistress. I know it must have been hard for you to live like that for three years. I bet I can't even imagine." "Do you think.my father will be angry with me?" I asked. "Why would he be?" "For running away like that. For disgracing the family name. For never trying to get back. For being a bad, tomboy daughter." I ramble off. My voice getting insecure. "No, no, no, and no, Mistress!" Victoria said. "How can I know?" I quietly ask. "You can settle it all when the guests arrive." Victoria smiles. My face suddenly brightens. "He's coming? He's coming tonight?"  
  
Victoria nods slowly. I giggle gleefully and twirl on the spot. "Father is coming!"  
  
That afternoon, after my dress was fitted, I changed into a sky blue, sleeveless summer dress to take a walk. I run across the lovely hills, the burrs getting caught on my dress. It reminded me so much of my own kingdom. If anyone is listening to my thoughts, please, take me home to the meadow that cradles my heart. Where the waves of green reach as far as you can see. Take me home to the meadow, for we've been too long apart. I can sort of hear the stretched plains calling for me. I fall backwards and let the grass pillow my head and cushion my body. I start to doze off.  
  
"Princess!" I hear a squeaky voice and feel a hard pounce on my gut. "Princess!" I open my eyes unhurriedly and focus on the brown fuzz ball on my stomach. "Penelope." "Princess! It is so good to see you." Penelope titters. "It's nice to see you as well." I smile. "Um.Princess. If you don't mind me asking, who's he?" Penelope points her little finger to my right. I turn and jump a little. Ash lay next to me, napping as well. He looked so adorable when he slept, like a little boy. I give him a tap on the shoulder, and a kiss on the cheek. "Wake up, silly." Ash's eyes open at once and he smiles. He scoots over and puts his arm around my waist and gives me a kiss. "I'm awake." "Oh, so you're just pulling my leg?" I giggle. Penelope chicks at me and I click my tongue back. Ash laughs a bit. "You speak squirrel?" "Yes, and many others." I reply with a snicker. Something about being with Ash always made me laugh and smile.  
  
After a while, Penelope bounds back into the forest to the south and leaves Ash and I to lay in the fields. We just laze there and stare at the clouds rolling by. I remember when I first came here as a deer, I promised myself that I could someday do this. Lay underneath this gorgeous sea of periwinkle blue and watch the blobs of white fluff coast from east to west. I grin to myself. What a brilliant start to the day, that I already know will have a brilliant finish. 


	13. Revealed to Reality

The noise down in the main hall gets louder every minute. Guests upon guests are arriving by carriage, by boat, and even by foot. It's hard to believe that I've lived in the Ketchum palace for about two weeks now and Ash's mother hasn't seen me yet. Ash tells me that it's all for the better good. He wants me to be a surprise. I don't know how to take that. I'm dressed like a present that's just waiting to be opened by a young child on Christmas Eve. My hair filled with tiny curls here and there, with a small golden tiara on top. Elegant to anyone who sees from a distance. But once you get closer you can see the rat that is wrapped in pink silk, wearing dazzling shoes, and trying to pass as a care-free cute mouse. I feel as though I should try and hide my tail. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Ash.  
  
"You look wonderful, Misty." He compliments. "Thank you." Replied the Rat. "Why you look so glum?" Ash asked. "It feels I don't deserve this. I gave up my life as a Princess.why are they giving me a second chance?" I said. Ash just smiles that handsome smile. "Because everybody deserves a second chance." "I'm just a peasant girl in a pretty dress." Ash laughs mockingly. "No, you are a sweet girl in an ugly dress. You just have too much beauty and kindness, it tends to rub off on things near by." "You're too nice to me." I tell the truth. "I love you." Ash says plainly. "Now, my mother just told me that most of the guests have arrived. Are you ready to go down to the ballroom? You don't have to dance or anything.just be yourself." "What else would I be?" I ask blithely.  
  
Ash smiles and takes my hand as we descend the final staircase to the main hall that leads to the ballroom. As we come down I can see other guests that are arriving stare. Some of the younger ladies cross their hands over their chests and scowl at me as if I were touching part of their property. Others were actually kind and said a good evening, or smiled with a small curtsy or bow. I wondered if they recognized me. Ash and I approach the ballroom doors where two butlers stand to greet or maybe even check for invitations or something. A bright light separates the main hall with the ballroom. I walk through it and feel like every worry was lifted. It was too beautiful to explain with words inside. Crystal and gold chandeliers with each stem holding a tiny candle. Brilliant stained-glass windows on the west and east sides and tables were set up with small foods and drinks for the guests to nibble on. The floor was so polished it reflected everything that stood upon it perfectly. All the hard shoes the ladies wore clicked across it as they danced or just talked with one another. Bouquets of flowers of several shapes, shades, and types sat together in stunningly huge vases. Each petal shimmering with the light given off by the hundreds of candles. I look around anxiously, trying to find that one familiar face of my father. I scan all the clumps of company and my eyes finally fall on a familiar face. Though it was not my father, I was at least a little happy that I knew a face. It was Esmeralda. She was wearing a blood-red, skin- tight dress with bunchy sleeves that were tied to her arms in even spots with gold-braided thread. A very interesting, yet beautiful dress. She glares at me through the curly bangs that covered half of her face with tight lips. I smile meekly and wave with my free hand. Esmeralda doesn't wave back. She just takes the cup she was holding in her hand and crushes it. I slowly turn my glance away as not to anger her any longer. There was one more person I didn't see in the crowd that should be.  
  
"Ash," I begin. "Where is your mother?" "She is outside greeting the guests as they come, so she should come in last you'd think." Ash replies. "You don't need to worry about her and her overreactions." "There's one more person I don't see, Ash." I point out. "And who is that?" "I don't see my father." I said. "He's coming, Misty. He replied to our invitation, so he should be." Ash reassured me. The small symphony band started to play over in the corner and I could hear the large wooden doors close behind me. All of the guests had finally arrived and the ball was officially started. "Ash! Oh, Ash!" Ash turned around, but I stayed put. "Hello, Mother." Ash says. I freeze. "You must tell me who you're introducing tonight." Ash's mother says in a frantic yet happy tone. "She must be alluring!"  
  
Ash rests his hand on my shoulder as a small tap. I took it as a signal to turn around and I do so slowly. A loud scream rings throughout the ballroom as Queen Delia throws her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were so big, it looked as if she'd just heard her death wish. Her skin was pale and the whole room was now quiet. I can't bring my eyes to look away from her, but I can feel every other person in the room looking at me. Queen Delia finally takes one hand away from her mouth and moves it gradually towards me. She rests it on my cheek and runs it down and off my chin. She then feels my hair.  
  
"P-p-princess." She stumbles, her chin quivering. She goes to touch my face again. "I'm not a ghost, Queen Delia." I say and then realized that talking might have been a mistake for Queen Delia squeals once more. "Mother!" Ash tries to calm her down. "Oh, Princess!" Queen Delia exclaims and throws her arms around me in a giant hug. Her whole body shook from her sobs. I put my arms around her as well. "Princess . you're . you're alive!" "Yes, I Am." Are the only words I could find. "All these years. All these years!" The queen cries. "I thought you were dead. Nobody knew what had happened to you. And here you are today standing before me. Oh, Misty, I'm so happy to see you alive. But I must force myself to ask. can it be?" "I find myself asking the same thing." I said. "Can it actually be that I am finally here were I was supposed to be to begin with." I hear whispering through the crowd. "Could that really be her?" , "Princess Misty? Princess Waterflower?" , "Everyone in our town heard she was dead."  
  
So this is how it is, I think to myself, everybody thinks I'm dead. I frankly don't blame them. I was missing for three years, isolated from reality. Now, being revealed to what I wasn't aware of, I feel uneasy. My head is light and my vision is getting fuzzy on the edges. I feel I might faint. I close my eyes and swallow hard. Queen Delia lets go of me and wipes the tears from her eyes, then smiles at me. Ash puts me in his one- armed embrace. I rest my head on his shoulder and gently open my eyes, hoping for the dizzy feeling to go away.  
  
Ash takes a deep breath. "Lords and Ladies. Kings and Queens, Princes and Princesses. On this very special occasion, I'd like to introduce you all to my bride-to-be. A wonderful woman who has not only captured my heart by my mind and soul as well. Gentlemen and Gentlewomen, the girl whom my heart belongs to, Princess Misty of Waterflower."  
  
An applause slowly grows in the ballroom as Ash lets go of me. I stand there with my hands folded in front of my lap. Some people where 'aww'ing, as if to say, how cute. I glance over at Queen Delia, clapping one hand on top of the other with that teary smile. I start to smile myself. I scan the crowd once more, not able to see Esmeralda anymore. I wonder what she thought about all of this. The King and Queen of Spain where there though. They were talking to each other in that fast Spanish language. They didn't exactly look furious, but their faces where tensely pulled into a forced smile. The clapping ends and the band strikes up again. Ash takes my hands and we begin to dance. Memories were sweeping over me. I could almost see the hors d'oeuvre table that I was going to trip him into. I rest my head on Ash's broad chest and sigh.  
  
"I love you, Ash." "I love you too, Misty."  
  
I smile on the outside, but inside, I still worry.about my father. I do miss him. I really wish to see him again. It's highly possible that he was late. But I wanted him to see me introduced as Ash's bride. I wanted him to be happy that I was his daughter. I wanted him to be proud to say he was my father. Most of all, I wanted to apologize, and give him a kiss on the cheek. I wanted him to say, if only your mother could see you now. I try to clear my mind, as the ball continues on through the night of pure bliss. 


	14. Sudden Urges

            I hum myself a lullaby in bed that night. Staring at the canopy above my bed I can't help but wonder why my father wasn't at the ball. I miss him so intensely, I feel my heart aching. I don't only ache to see my father's face, no. I also grieve to be home again. To be in my own room for once, and walk my own halls, would be so pleasurable. I close my eyes and try to picture the kitchen and the library. The dining room and the stable in the far yard. I roll over on my side and fix my eyes on the line of light underneath the door. 

"Close your baby-soft eyes." I sing softy to myself. "Breathe gentle breaths through those ruby red lips. Don't cry any more for I am at your side. Sleep sure and quiet, my dear." A solemn tear trickles down my cheek, slowly seeping into the pillow on which I rest my head.

            That night, it had rained. I wake up to a cool draft sweeping through my window. The tops of my sheets feel slightly damp and cool. I straighten my nightgown and climb out of bed. I lick my lips and I can still taste my goodnight kiss. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I open the door and start to head to the washroom. I wanted to retrieve my old clothes I left in Victoria's care so long ago. Something in me just longed to wear that deer-skin cloak once more. To smell the forest. I slip into the empty room with the wash tub and cabinets filled with extra linens and material. I check a few drawers, only to find brushes and cloths. Maybe they were disposed off. I certainly hope not. 

"What are you looking for," someone said from the door.

I turn, scared, and see Victoria. "Oh," I sigh. "You made me jump a little."

"I'm sorry." Victoria says.

"No need." I said. "Um, Victoria. May I ask where you placed my old clothing?"

"Your old clothing, Mistress?" Victoria said puzzled.

My cheeks go a white-peach color. "My cloak and my green dress."

"Those, Mistress? Why would you be wanting those? I tried to wash them for you, but none of the soot came out. Especially on that tattered dress. The cape cleaned up better. Though, I couldn't get that nasty smell out of it." Rambles Victoria.

"I don't care if they're dirty. I just wish to have them back." I reply. 

"As you wish, Mistress. I'll go retrieve them." Victoria leaves the washroom.

I let out a huge sigh and rest my weight on the door frame. 

            There was no sign of my dear Ash at breakfast later that morning. His mother said that he had some things to do, but what could be so important?  I slip out of the dinning hall as quick as I could. It was nice to see Queen Delia again, but her talk on gardens and politics was getting a little out of hand for my liking. I go up to Ash's room and start to pull out some of the drawers on his armoire.  I pull out a pair of breeches and set them on top of my waist and legs. They looked too big. I had no choice but to use a dress. I go back into my own room and see that Victoria had set my old mistletoe green dress and my deer-skin cloak on my bed. I quickly take off my summer-light outfit and slip on the two strips of cloth that used to be a radiant gown. It felt so weird, yet so good to have them on again. I grab my cape and tuck it under my arm and head out, trying the best I could to be unnoticed. My body had no control over itself. My mind was doing every single command and movement. I couldn't stop any of it. It made me happy though. I felt wild once more. Knowing that is was wrong, and that I should just leave my past behind me, didn't falter my path. I make my way to the front doors and slip out, pretending not to notice the on-hand guards. I bounce down the steps and start to run the second I hit the morning-moist grass. It felt good on my bear feet. My eyes set on the stable, I begin to sprint faster. My face smiles suddenly. This feeling I have is so giddy, it's unnatural. I bang the doors open and come to a halt. In the first stall was a familiar face.

"Cornmeal!" I giggle and open the stall door so he could walk out. I cuddle his face in my arms and give him a kiss on that big leathery nose. "I missed ya, buddy."

He rears his head back and whinnies. 

"Don't you remember me, Cornmeal?" I ask. I give a small whistle and his ears perk up. "Remember now? It's Misty."  
Something stirs behind me with a rustle of hay. I turn to see Ash asleep on a pile of straw. His hands tucked behind his head. I sit down beside him and give him a jerk. "Ash…wake up."

One of his eyes opens and looks out the side onto me. "Misty?" Ash says groggily. 

"Yes."

Ash sits up slowly and rubs his eyes for a second then looks at me. He places a hand on my leg. "What are you doing here, Misty--." He pulls his hand away from my leg and looks down at me. "What…? Why…?"

"What's the matter?" 

He swallows with an almost teary look in his eyes. "Are you…going back?"

"Oh!" I gasp, then smile. "No, Ash, I'm not returning to the forest." I stand up and tighten the reins on Cornmeal.

Ash's eyes widen. "Then…then, what are you doing?"

"I was going to borrow a pair of your breeches, but they looked a little too baggy for me. These were the only other clothes I knew that would be comfortable to ride in." I reply.

"I don't know what my mother would say if she saw you in that." Ash points at me and blushes.

I chuckle through my smile. "Don't worry. She didn't see me…yet." I put one foot in the stirrup and pull myself up, swinging my other leg to put it in the opposite stirrup. I take my deer-skin cloak and tie it around my neck, letting it envelope my shoulders. 

"Where are you going on this ride?" Ash asks.

I put on a stern face and turn Cornmeal towards the open doors. "I'm going to see my father."

"What!?" Ash shouts. "But, Misty! What about the bay! You can't ride a horse across water."

"I know that." I say. "I'll just ride him until the bay breaks off into one of its rivers, and I'll cross there."

"Misty," Ash takes the reins from my hands. "The bay is very large. It will take you at least two hours to reach a tributary. And that's if you keep up a fast pace."

"I don't care. I'm so very worried about him." I clench my heart in my fists. "I can't live another day without seeing his face. I need to apologize to him! I need to hear his voice reply!"

"Misty, I'm saying those only for your own good!" Ash said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me, Ash. I'll be fine." I retrieve the reins and kick hard into Cornmeal's ribs and he dashes out the door. 

From behind I hear Ash yell, "The Curse!"

            The wind fast in my face, whipping my hair into a tumble of snarls, Cornmeal gallops on across the east hills. The soft grass sloshes and crunches under his hard, horse-shoed hooves. I lean forward so he can gain speed easier and I bury my face in his soft white mane. Ash's last two words to me were only an echo in my head. And for some odd reason I could not comprehend them. All was blurring and what was blurring was nothing. My eyes could only make out Cornmeal's snowy ears top his gallant head. My cloak, warming my arms and tops of my thighs, puffed out from the oncoming air. What was this surge going through my body, my blood, my brain? Why do I run forward when the one I love is behind me? For some reason, I feel my answer is still in front of me, even though I crave to retreat. The Curse, Ash had said. Those words seemed to be of a different language. I have forgotten the tongue of the forest and am too used to the dialect of my kingdom and castle. The curse…the curse. I steer Cornmeal without thinking, my hands know where I'm going. The curse…the curse. My eyes suddenly widen with urgent fear. Altrogge! Without a single breath of warning I see Cornmeal running ahead of me and onward. I stay in midair, caught in this web of insanity and indescribable pain. My throat screams so loud my voice gets hoarse and weary. I feel like a dead field mouse being devoured by a swarm of maggots, pushing inside my very skin and trying to punch their way out, driving the bones away from the flesh. Lord Altrogge's words are reappearing in my head. "Don't think you're getting away that easily, Misty. I have restricted your wanderings to a four mile radius from the lake in all directions. If you exceed this distance, believe me, you will definitely know." I slowly go crossed eyed, at the fact my stupidity has gotten the best of me. How could I have forgotten about the four mile restraint? I was too overjoyed knowing I could be with Ash for the rest of my life. I was too conceded when I left that stable in search of the Waterflower Kingdom and my father. I was as dumb as a barn-yard pig. The continuous strain of lightning-bolt pain finally makes my body go limp and I fall to the ground. Everything is still blurry, but this time, I can't make anything out. Nothing at all. Lord Altrogge has finally done it. He had bested me in both mind and strength. I am nothing but a foolish girl. A foolish girl who thought once that love could conquer all. My body singed and defeated, I close my emerald eyes, still hearing that echo of Ash's last two words. 

I find my voice and I tell the sky my reply to everything and everybody. "I'm. Sorry." I give in to the darkness yet again. Dismayed that my own heart had vanquished me. 


	15. Home

"Pathetic!" A low voice rings in my ear. "You truly are one of the most self-centered girls I've met. Pathetic! You're only, what, eighteen? Nineteen? And you're trying to control not only your own life, but your other half as well as a lover's. Besides all of that, you still have a kingdom to get back to and rule, if you ever get married."

Where am I? Why am I here? Who is this voice? What is wrong with me? "No," I hear myself moan.

"You deny it?" The voice continues. "You may have a strong will, Princess, but that isn't going to get you very far! You are pathetic! Pathetic, ever to think that you could outsmart me. How can anyone outsmart magic? You are no sorceress, no witch, no fairy. You are but a little girl. A weak and graveling little girl."

I slowly open my eyes. "Ash…"

"You call to your lover now?" I move my head with much pain to see Lord Altrogge standing on a hill not far from where I lay. I was back at the lake, sprawled out and dirty. "He's almost as weak as you are. You stupid little girl, forgetting my orders. I told you the limits! I told you the restrictions! And still your mind wanders, just because of a simple and meaningless kiss from a scum-boy prince." 

I roll over onto my stomach and try to get on my hands and knees. I can only prop myself up on my scraped elbows. I stare up at my lord, "Why must you do this to me!? All I ever wanted was to feel happiness! And you took it all away. You just peeled it off of me like a ripe orange from its rind. Must you torture me so? My mother is dead, my father is worlds apart, and my prince is probably walking down the aisle with some Spanish cat! You've torn everything I possessed into shreds, so why not tear my body too? Kill me now so I can no longer feel this grief and unfailing fury towards my sorrowful life. I just hope you're happy. It's all because of you!"

"Silence!" Lord Altrogge booms and renders me helpless by one of his powerful spells. "You call what you have a sorrowful life? You brought this on yourself, how many times do I have to tell you that!"

"All I did was run away."

Lord Altrogge laughs. "All you did? That's all it takes! Do you honestly think I captured you only to wed you and take over your kingdom? I'm no pedophile! I make it my mission, my personal mission, to take care of girls like you."

"Girls like me?"

"You discard other people like they were last weeks garbage!" Lord Altrogge says. "You deserve some punishment. You're not my first victim. I used to take other girls, who were unfaithful to their husbands and betrothals. But that got boring, watching them confess their sins, breaking my spell, and running off again feeling rejuvenated. I wasn't trying to do good! I was trying to strike fear into their hearts."

"Where does that put me…?" I ask.

"I needed a new reason to incarnate young women, and then my mind fell on you. People usually take pity on you, do they not? You lost your mother before you even got to learn who she was. Your father pushed you hard to be strong and independent, only to realize he had gone to far. His product was a stubborn mule in a dress." Lord Altrogge points at me. "Your liveliness gave me the idea, Princess. You didn't care much about other people. You never showed them how much you really loved their company. This curse gave you more and more isolation and more misery than ever…so why live?" He laughs evilly.

My elbows gave in and I fall back onto the dirt. Water drains from my eyes as I try to comprehend all of what Lord Altrogge was telling me. I wanted to shout at him. I wanted to call him a rotten liar. But…maybe I was just mad because he was telling the truth. I ran away because my father never loved me for who I truly was. Ash always looked at me with those warm eyes and he reminded me of father. If I ever let myself slip and actually fall in love, would he love me for me or the person I was forcing myself to be? I was just afraid. Then, when Ash said he loved me for my beauty…I knew that my nightmare had come true. He had fallen in love with the fake me. Running away wasn't an answer. I just knew that it would get me away from those two and the others surrounding them. I got away, that's true. But I honestly never left.

"You're right." I say muffled. "It's all true…"

"Stop mumbling nonsense." Lord Altrogge bellows. "If you have anything important to say, say it to my face!"

I gather all my strength and prop myself back up. "You are right." I repeat. "It's all true. But…you made the same mistake you did last time."

"What?"

"The girls you held captive eventually realized their faults…you helped me realize mine as well." I reply. "I love Father. I love Ash. I want to be with them. I want their companionship. I want to go home."

For a second, he looked defeated. But the same old smirk showed up. "Who said realizing your faults would set you free, Princess?"

"You said…"

"I said nothing of the sort! I control your curse, even though it belongs to you. There is no way out." He laughs evilly once more. I grit my teeth. "Remember, Princess…You disobeyed my rules. Your four-mile radius is eliminated. You must watch how long you sleep, for the sun could always rise early."

He doesn't mean…I have to become a deer again during the day? It can't be! Oh Ash, I'm sorry! I let you down again! I was so happy living with you in your castle. We were engaged at last and we could live happily…but I was selfish. I had to go see my father. I forgot my own curse. I threw everything away. Yet, somehow, my anger remains. I cannot be sad over this. I'm not mad at just Lord Altrogge, I'm mad at myself. A warm feeling caresses my feet. I turn my head to see the sun peaking over the horizon. My eyes go wide and my breath quickens. I try my best and I eventually get to my feet. I enter the lake with only the sound of Lord Altrogge's laughter ringing in my ears. 

Something breaks the sound. "MISTY!"

I turn to see what was going on, only to get splashed with dark red blood. Lord Altrogge was on his knees, holding a bloody shoulder with one of his hands. Just beyond the first trees of the forest stood Ash with a bow and arrows. Lord Altrogge rips the arrow out of himself and throws it on the ground and turns towards his attacker angrily. I wanted to run after him to stop him, but the pain of the sunlight was getting unbearable. I walk waist deep into the lake, only to regret that I had done it. Again, I was running away. I wasn't going to do that again. I turn around and run out of the water with a newly found vigor. Ash looks at me, scared, and almost shouts but I meet my destination first. I go behind the Lord and hook my arms under his armpits, bringing his arms back. Pulling down, I bring Lord Altrogge and myself to our knees. He struggles against me.

"Ash! Please! Do it now!" I yell.

"You tramp!"  Lord Altrogge bellows.

            Ash grabs an arrow from his sack and sets it in the quiver. With one swift stroke, the arrow flew. The sound makes me wince and almost let go. It looked to hit directly on his heart. Lord Altrogge wouldn't stop squirming and I was afraid that the arrow wasn't going to work against his magic soul. Ash sets another arrow and lets it fly. It strikes slightly below the first and Lord Altrogge screams and his arms don't move as wildly. I sink back and let him fall to the ground. I watch in horror as he coughs up blood, staining his mustache. My stomach wriggled inside me and I felt faint. Ash comes running up to me and pulls me into his embrace. The Lord's hand slowly stopped twitching and the blood on his shirt and face started to cool and harden. 

I breathe heavily. "Is he…dead?"

"I believe so." Ash replies.

I begin to feel sick and even more faint than before. "Ash…I…I…" I fall out of his arms and slither down to the dirt. 

"Misty!" Ash grabs me before I fall face-first. "What's the matter?"

I look at him and my vision starts to blur. "The sun." I say. "The sun."

He looks up at the glowing yellow orb. "It can't be." He picks me up and runs into the water of the lake. We both go in until the water touches the base of our necks. "Misty…please don't give up on me."

"Put me under." I say softly.

Ash's boots slip on the muddy bottom and he falls under. He tries his best to keep my head above the surface. "You're too weak. You wouldn't be able to hold your breath."

"Then let the waters enter my mouth." 

Ash hesitates, but slowly lowers my head under the surface. I feel the air bubble to the top as the murky water flows in around my tongue and teeth. My hair swirls around my face and my skirt churns in the hidden current. I suddenly felt sleepy. Every muscle in my body relaxed and the waters felt tranquil. In my mind, I was back on the shore, talking to Pippin and Penelope. Juniper was laying on my back as I nibbled on the lake grasses. Freesia fluttered from the heavens and rested on my ear. My soul felt at peace on those lazy afternoons. Then Juniper jumped off of my back and makes sure that she has my attention. She leans forward and kisses my black, deer nose.

She smiles. "You were never deprived of love, Misty. It was always there…you just needed to believe in it. Go back to him and see. He's waiting for you."

            The next thing I knew I was sputtering and coughing up water. I slowly open my eyes and try to focus. I see blue and silver lines. I lift my head away from Ash's chest and look up at his warm brown eyes. They were shining with tears. We were sitting on shore. I was in his lap. He brings me close once more and kisses the top of my head.

"I'm so glad." He says softly. "You're alright."

I look over to the side and see Altrogge's corpse. I remember now. I look over to the east sky. "The sun. It's rising." 

"Yes, it is." Ash agrees.

"I'm cured." I say slowly to myself. I then realize the truth and glory to those words. "I'm cured!" I lace my arms around Ash's back and hug him tight. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Princess."

"Ash?"

"Yes?" He replies.

"May I go home with you?" I smile up into his eyes.

"It would be an honor." He helps me to my feet, gives me a kiss, and then lends me a shoulder to lean on as we walk back to his kingdom, and his castle, but our new life. "And after we get back, you can visit your father."


End file.
